Sabres et Sang
by Krystal-Sama
Summary: Coincé dans une dimension, Kurogane se voit obligé de travailler pour que la petite troupe survive et ça ne lui plaît pas, sans compter qu'un certain blond ne lui facilite pas la tâche au quotidien, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se fasse enlever. - KuroFye -
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_« Il n'y a pas de coïncidence, tout n'est que fatalité. »_

_Cette phrase-là, c'était une mystérieuse femme qui lui avait soufflé lorsqu'elle était subitement apparue dans un des miroirs qui ornait sa chambre un beau matin. Elle prétendait pouvoir réaliser son vœu, celui qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, mais il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il désirait était impossible à réaliser._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette parole lui revint en mémoire à ce moment précis, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en jugeant l'ironie de la situation._

_Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir désert de sa demeure, il passait à côté des immenses murs décorés par une multitude de tableaux qu'il ne supportait plus, déchirés à maintes reprises par une froide fureur et laissés à l'abandon, bancals. Il ne comptait plus les escaliers qu'il eu à descendre pour arriver là où il était maintenant, il ne se souciait plus de ce qu'il avait dû vivre pour être ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, cela lui était bien égal. Il s'arrêta devant une immense fenêtre afin d'y scruter le paysage qu'elle lui offrait : une terre de désolation, où toute vie avait été enlevée et avait disparue, une terre dévastée par la folie d'un homme aidé par les caprices du temps. Un vent glacial s'abattait de temps à autre et soulevait la haine et la tristesse ressentie par les esprits qui rôdait dans les rues détruites en quête de vengeance et de malédiction _

_Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de reprendre son chemin. Il passa devant sa bibliothèque où les livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout et couverts du sang des cadavres allongés à proximité, écrasés par les grandes étagères de chêne qui avaient basculées dans la panique. Il ignora et s'engouffra dans la salle d'armes située juste à côté, ils s'entassaient ici la centaine d'épées, de haches, de lances et de sceptres magique prêts à être utilisés en cas d'attaques._

_Mais maintenant, plus jamais il n'y aurait d'attaques ni d'assauts._

_L'homme s'avança vers une cage de cristal au fond de la pièce où étaient entreposées les trois épées qui appartenaient au roi de cette contrée. La sortant d'une de ses poches sombres, il brandit une clé argentée devant lui, en face de la cage. La protection en cristal s'évapora doucement avant de disparaître entièrement, ne laissant flotter que les trois armes au dessus d'un piédestal. Il s'empara de celle du milieu, une magnifique épée à la garde bleue et blanche incrustée de quelques diamants, et au métal argenté. Il la sortit de son fourreau et regarda la lame scintiller à la faible lumière qui passait malgré les épais nuages qui dormaient dans le ciel. L'homme passa le doigt sur l'épée et il se coupa, une goutte de sang commença à perler. Il sourit._

_« Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse », murmura-t-il._

_Il lécha le sang qui avait coulé le long de sa main, puis il rangea l'épée dans sa gaine. Il brandit une nouvelle fois la clé et la cage de cristal réapparue, renouvelant la protection des deux armes qui étaient restées. Il revint dans le couloir et refit le chemin qu'il avait fait avant en sens inverse, il s'arrêta devant la même fenêtre qu'il y avait à peine dix minutes. L'homme sourit une nouvelle fois en observant le ciel noir._

_« Tu vas payer pour y avoir failli.»_

_Au loin, le tonnerre gronda et il commença à pleuvoir, soulevant l'odeur insupportable de putréfaction venant des cadavres plus bas. L'ombre de la vengeance des esprits s'amplifia et plana dangereusement, nourrit par les noirs desseins de l'homme, ce dernier jubilait en regardant avec obsession et folie son épée qui serait très bientôt trempée de sang._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Quotidien

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ma première fiction de Tsubasa (oui, je sais, j'aurais déjà dû mettre ce message, et ce dès le prologue, mais j'avais la flemme =3)

**Titre : **Sabres et Sang

**Auteur : **Krystal-Sama

**Disclaimer : **Les persos appartiennent à l'univers de CLAMP (_sauf _la petite vieille qui s'assoit sur le banc, c'est à moi ça, mais bon, j'aurais préféré Kuro ou Fye T.T)

**Raiting : **T

**Pairing : **KuroxFye et peut-être FyexAshura

**Note : **Yaoi, pas de spoilers ^^

_Vous remarquerez des phrases en italique, ce sont les pensées du personnage dont le point de vue est exposé !_

Bonne lecture !

**A l'attention de ninou123 : **sache que tu es la première à m'avoir mis une review sur ma toute première fic sur le site et je t'en remercie du fond du cœur (j'en pleure). A part ça, voilà la suite, et enjoy ^^

_**Chapitre 1 : Quotidien**_

_Pov Kurogane :_

La nuit s'acheva doucement, laissant place à la lumière bienveillante du soleil qui se levait déjà. Il ouvrit un œil avant de le refermer ensuite, il avait incroyablement bien dormi cette nuit, et il n'était pas contre un peu de temps supplémentaire au lit, qu'il aurait peut-être avec un peu de chance. Il se tourna de l'autre côté et regarda les yeux mi-clos le lit d'à côté, vide, il ne s'en soucia guère et se mit à l'aise pour se rendormir.

- Kuro-puuu !

Une peluche blanche apparue soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte qui faisait face à l'ex-endormi et bondit sur ce dernier.

- Kuro-puuu ! Kuro-puuu ! Kuro-puuuuu !

Et il pouvait continuer comme ça pendant des heures sans se fatiguer, c'était sans doute l'une des cent huit techniques secrètes de cet enquiquineur de première. Le ninja grogna et se mit malgré lui assis, ça ne servait à rien de résister, le manjuu blanc serait de toute façon resté ici à chanter et à sautiller, et ça, dès le matin, il détestait. Kurogane se résigna à se lever et envoya au passage la boule de poil se rétamer sur le mur à côté. Zut, il avait raté la fenêtre, on aurait eu des vacances sinon, songea le brun. Il sortit de la chambre, suivi de près par la peluche vite remise sur pattes, et descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine. Arrivés, le manjuu sauta sur l'épaule d'un certain blond assis sur une chaise, seul.

- Kuro-myu a été méchant avec Mokona ! pleurnicha la boule de poils.

_Et voilà,_ _c'est parti… _

Fye leva la tête et afficha un immense sourire, comme d'habitude.

- C'est pas bien, Gros Toutou.

_Et Seigneur, encore une journée insupportable._ Le brun se servit un café.

- Comment va-t-on le punir ? se demandèrent Mokona et Fye en même temps.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est déjà me punir de rester ici en votre présence, maugréa Kurogane.

La peluche commença à sautiller.

- Il a raison ! approuva-t-il.

_Alléluia._

- Mais ce n'est pas assez pour corriger correctement notre Kuro-wanwan…

- C'est KUROGANE, le mage ! hurla le brun.

Fye mit un doigt devant sa bouche et émit un sifflement.

- Chut, tu vas réveiller les enfants, ils dorment encore.

- Et bah ils ont de la chance eux !

- Puuu, Kuro-toutou est de mauvaise humeur !

- Moi ? OUI, je suis de mauvaise humeur, et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de dormir aussi ?

- Parce que les adultes donnent l'exemple ! répondit le blond avec un sourire rayonnant.

Les adultes donnent l'exemple, encore une excuse pathétique que ce satané mage avait en réserve, il en avait des bonnes lui. Exaspéré par autant de gaminerie, le ninja commença à boire son café qu'il recracha aussitôt : trop sucré.

- Ca ne va pas, Kuro-chan ? s'inquiéta Fye.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas, et tous les matins il lui faisait le coup.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de sucre dans mon café ! incendia le brun.

- Parce que si tu ne manges pas assez de sucre, tu ne seras jamais en forme pour aller bosser aujourd'hui.

- Je suis toujours en forme pour aller faire ce foutu job, et toujours sans sucre ! rétorqua Kurogane.

- Ce n'est pas le régime alimentaire le plus adapté, Kuro-myu…

Le régime alimentaire du brun, encore une trouvaille du blond tiré par quatre épingles. Il en avait toujours, mais alors toujours en réserve, différentes à chaque fois en plus ! Et il les sortait quand personne ne s'y attendait. Le ninja soupira longuement et suffisamment fort pour que le mage l'entende, il se leva et balança son café dans l'évier, il attrapa quelques tartines préparées avec soin par Fye et quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte. La boule de poil resta avec le blond, un peu de tranquillité fera le plus grand bien au brun. Ce dernier quitta l'hôtel et sortit de la petite ruelle dans laquelle le groupe habitait, un taudis pour le brun, un petit nid douillet pour le blond.

Kurogane déboucha dans la rue principale de la ville dans laquelle ils avaient atterri, bondée comme à son habitude. De hauts buildings l'entouraient, imposants, se penchant dangereusement, comme s'ils voulaient étouffer les petits commerces installés en bas. Trouvant un banc de libre assez éloigné de là où il logeait, le ninja s'assit, en repensant au moment où ils étaient arrivés.

*0*0*0*

_Sorran, grande ville considérée comme la plus modernisée de ce monde, buildings à perte de vue et magasins aux prix exorbitants. Une longue trainée blanche fendit soudain le ciel et une sorte de petit baluchon se gonfla avant d'éclater et de laisser tomber quatre ombres qui atterrirent sur des poubelles dans une ruelle sombre. Kurogane se trouvait en dessous des trois autres, comme à chaque fois, suivi de Fye, Shaolan et de la princesse, et cela lui déplaisait. Premier réflexe pour s'en sortir, gueuler._

_- Vous tous, dégagez !_

_- Sois un peu plus poli et on verra bien, Kuro-rin ! répliqua le magicien._

_Deuxième réflexe, la persuasion._

_- Soit vous vous poussez, soit je vous envoie sur la lune à coup de pied aux fesses !_

_- Ce n'est pas être poli ça, Kuro-chan…_

_Troisième réflexe, les menaces._

_- Je te jure que, si tu ne t'en vas pas dans les deux secondes qui suivent, je te ferais vite regretter le jour où tu es né !_

_- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, Kuro-pyu !_

_Quatrième et dernier réflexe, les poings. Shaolan et la princesse s'étant déjà mis debout, ce fut le blond qui valsa trois mètres plus loin, ce dernier se releva en deux temps trois mouvements et se relança à l'assaut du ninja qui n'eut aucun n'instant de répit._

_- Tu vas me lâcher oui ?!_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il voulait…_

*0*0*0*

Kurogane fut interrompu dans ses souvenirs par une vieille dame qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc qu'il occupait, elle prit d'ailleurs soin de se mettre au bout, loin du brun qu'elle devait sûrement trouver imposant. Ce dernier poussa un grognement et se leva, il fallait qu'il parte maintenant, sinon il allait être en retard au job qu'il avait trouvé. C'est de mauvaise foi et par pure obligation envers les gosses qu'il se dirigea là où on l'attendait.

_Pov Fye : _

Fye se réveilla tôt ce matin, il faisait noir dehors, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Le blond jeta un œil à son compagnon de voyage qui dormait dans le lit juste à côté, et qui était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Le mage sourit faiblement à cette vision et se leva en silence pour sortir de la chambre, en sueur et en larmes : il avait encore fait des cauchemars. Il passa dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, il avait mauvaise mine, et si il voulait garder son masque, il fallait qu'il rectifie ça. Le blond prit une bonne douche pour se détendre et s'habilla avec ses vêtements et son éternel sourire avant de descendre à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il fit des toasts et du café qu'il satura de sucre, comme tous les matins, et que Kurogane n'allait pas aimer, comme tous les matins, Fye s'installa enfin sur la table rectangulaire et garda sa tasse brûlante entre ses mains. Ses cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus récurrents ces temps-ci, comme s'ils voulaient le prévenir d'un danger imminent. Les pensées de Fye se tournèrent vers son roi, Ashura-ô, et son réveil, mais il oublia bien vite, le blond ne voulait pas penser, ni même envisager le jour où il le reverrait.

A la place, il se remémora le jour de leur arrivée. Lorsqu'ils avaient déambulé dans la rue après avoir atterri, ils furent victime de beaucoup de remarques concernant leurs habits, ce qui suscita l'énervement du ninja qui n'hésita pas à menacer toute personne leur faisant une remarque, où alors les regardant. Bien heureusement, l'argent de ce monde était la même que le monde précédent, ils purent donc se rhabiller et trouver un petit hôtel pour se loger. Mais les ressources vinrent à manquer et Kurogane dût se mettre à travailler. Mokona ne savait pas si il y avait une plume où non ici, il sentait une énergie, mais de là à dire que c'était une plume. Ils restaient donc dans ce monde, et pendant que le brun travaillait, Shaolan et Fye se promenait d'un bout à l'autre de la ville pour glaner quelques informations, jusqu'ici en vain.

Le blond s'arrêta puisqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, il se secoua la tête et reprit son sourire factice juste à temps avant que Kurogane ne débarque suivi de Mokona qui sauta sur l'épaule du blond.

- Kuro-myu a été méchant avec Mokona !

Fye s'en serait douté, étant donné le raffut qu'il avait entendu quelques instants auparavant.

- C'est pas bien, Gros Toutou.

Il vit le brun se servit un café, et il ne put s'empêcher d'élargir son sourire. Le blond baissa son regard vers Mokona et la même idée les traversèrent.

- Comment va-t-on le punir ?

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est déjà me punir de rester ici en votre présence…

Le mage fut surpris que leur ninja national ait trouvé une phrase aussi élaborée au tac au tac.

- Il a raison.

Le blond put voir le soulagement temporaire sur le visage du brun, le parfait moment pour en rajouter une couche.

- Mais ce n'est pas assez pour corriger correctement notre Kuro-wanwan…

- C'est KUROGANE, le mage !

Le volume sonore venait d'augmenter d'un cran, Fye pensa immédiatement aux enfants, il mit un doigt devant sa bouche.

- Chut, tu vas réveiller les enfants, ils dorment encore.

- Et bah ils ont de la chance eux !

- Puuu, Kuro-toutou est de mauvaise humeur !

_Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche, Mokona, _pensa le blond.

- Moi ? OUI, je suis de mauvaise humeur, et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de dormir aussi ?

Le mage sourit de plus belle.

- Parce que les adultes donnent l'exemple !

Le brun soupira, que c'était amusant de l'exaspérer, et ça ne s'améliora pas quand Kurogane commença à boire son café qu'il recracha.

- Ca ne va pas, Kuro-chan ?

Fye se prépara à un concert de protestations.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de sucre dans mon café ! incendia le brun.

_Vite, une réponse._

- Parce que si tu ne manges pas assez de sucre, tu ne seras jamais en forme pour aller bosser aujourd'hui.

- Je suis toujours en forme pour aller faire ce foutu job, et toujours sans sucre !

_Ah, je l'attendais celle là !_

- Ce n'est pas le régime alimentaire le plus adapté, Kuro-myu…

Fye vit son compagnon soupirer, jeter son excellent café dans l'évier – que du gâchis – attraper un toast et sortir sans dire un mot.

- Papa est en colère ! dit Mokona en sautillant.

- Oui !

La boule de poil s'interrompit et regarda le mage.

- Maman-Fye a encore mal dormi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il puisse savoir ça et comment y arrivait-il alors que Kurogane, lui, n'y voyait que du feu ? Le blond prit la boule blanche dans ses mains et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.

Mokona resta quelques instants sceptique avant de reprendre son dynamisme habituel.

- Je vais réveiller Shaolan et Sakura ! chantonna-t-il.

- Bonne idée.

La boule de poil s'évapora dans les escaliers, laissant le blond seul. Son visage s'assombrit, il n'aimait que l'on s'inquiète pour lui, et encore moins quand cela concernait son passé qu'il n'aimait pas se remémorer. Et puis, Kurogane ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, et notamment lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

*0*0*0*

_Ils venaient d'arriver dans une nouvelle dimension et, comme à chaque fois, c'était la bataille pour que le ninja puisse se relever._

_- Vous tous, dégagez !_

_- Sois un peu plus poli et on verra bien, Kuro-rin !_

_Et c'était encore et toujours le même refrain._

_- Soit vous vous poussez, soit je vous envoie sur la lune à coup de pied aux fesses !_

_- Ce n'est pas être poli ça, Kuro-chan…_

_Le mage aimait bien faire tourner son brun favori en bourrique._

_- Je te jure que, si tu ne t'en vas pas dans les deux secondes qui suivent, je te ferais vite regretter le jour où tu es né !_

_Fye répondit immédiatement par une de ses bêtises habituelles après une fraction de seconde où il perdit tous ses moyens._

*0*0*0*

Si il ne s'en allait pas, il lui ferait regretter le jour où il était né, hein ?

_Le problème, Kuro-pu, c'est que je regrette déjà le jour où je suis né…_

_Pov Kurogane :_

Kurogane rentra le soir d'une humeur assez maussade, qui ne s'arrangea lorsque Shaolan lui annonça que les recherches du jour n'avaient rien donné, mais qu'en compensation, le mage avait préparé un bon repas dans les cuisines de l'hôtel. De mauvais augure pour le brun.

_Chez lui, bon repas rime avec pâtisseries à gogo…_

Et ça ne manqua pas, gâteaux au chocolat, tartes aux fraises et encore une ribambelle d'autres choses aussi sucré et aux noms imprononçables.

- Kuro-chan ! s'exclama le blond en voyant arriver son compagnon. Comment était ta journée ?

Grognement, celui qui voulait tout dire.

- Je t'ai préparé une tarte rien que pour toi !

_Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?_

- Tiens, sens ! lui dit Fye en lui mettant la fameuse tarte sous le nez.

Kurogane fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière avant de regarder le plat et le visage souriant de son compagnon. Curieusement, le machin rond et vert qu'il tenait dans ses mains ne sentait pas le sucré.

- C'est une tarte aux poireaux, une spécialité d'ici apparemment, expliqua le blond, comme je sais que tu n'aime pas le sucré…

_Tiens, pour une fois qu'il pense à moi, ça cache quelque chose…_

- … et puis comme je trouvais que le poireau t'allait à merveille…

- J'EN ETAIS SUR !

Et voilà que le ninja poursuivait le mage sous les regards de Shaolan et Sakura qui riaient. Après le repas, soit la moitié de la tarte aux poireaux, deux verres de saké, trois coups de gueule et une boule de poils volante, Kurogane monta se coucher, épuisé de sa journée et des gamineries du crétin de service. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit rapidement, en priant pour que le gamin trouve la plume et qu'il puisse quitter ce monde et ce job.

_Pov Fye :_

Fye lavait les dernières assiettes en sifflotant, la soirée avait encore été mouvementée, Kurogane qui s'agitait dans tous les sens en râlant, le mage qui essayait de lui faire goûter une de ses pâtisseries, Mokona qui sautillait sur la tête du ninja et les enfants qui riaient à en faire dans la culotte. Le blond essuya la vaisselle restante, les rangea et monta d'un pas las les escaliers qui menait à la chambre qu'il partageait vers le brun. Il n'avait pas envie de se coucher, pas envie de refaire des cauchemars, de revoir son passé dans des images douloureuses.

_Ca aurait tellement plus simple si on était mort ensemble, hein, Fye ?_

Ce fut le cœur lourd et sur la pointe des pieds que le magicien pénétra dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit. La respiration lente et profonde de son compagnon lui indiqua que ce dernier dormait.

_Dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé parler avec quelqu'un avant d'aller dormir, même si ce n'étais pas vraiment une conversation…_

Après un long soupir, Fye enleva ses chaussures et se coucha sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller ou encore de se couvrir, il attrapa son oreiller et le serra dans ses bras, se préparant avec réticence et peur à la nuit qu'il allait passer.

XXxXx

_Mwahaha, fini le premier chapiiitre !_

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est ma première fic Tsubasa, et comme tout bon fanficqueur proclamé, j'ai moi aussi quelques petites faiblesses._

_Personnellement, c'est le premier chapitre qui me donne du mal, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir mal commencé, mais bon, c'est à vous d'en juger (un peu d'indulgence, s'il vous plait *yeux de chien battu*)._

_Alors ?_

_Reviews ?_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Disputes et enlèvement

Bonsoir à vous tous, étant donné que je poste ce chapitre à – attendez que je regarde – woow, une heure et demi du matin ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec, certes, un peu de retard, mais bon, tant qu'il est là, après, on s'en fout xD

**Titre : **Sabres et Sang

**Auteur : **Krystal-Sama

**Disclaimer : **Les persos appartiennent à l'univers de CLAMP (_sauf _le patron sadique de Kuro, ce dernier et Fye ne sont pas à moi, et oui, y a des choses qui ne changent pas T.T)

**Raiting : **T

**Pairing : **KuroxFye et peut-être FyexAshura

**Note : **Yaoi, pas de spoilers ^^

_Vous remarquerez des phrases en italique, ce sont les pensées du personnage dont le point de vue est exposé !_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- ninou123 : **re-merci pour tes encouragements ^^ depuis le temps, tu as dû trouver d'autres lectures, c'est à partir de ce chapitre que ça commence, alors régale-toi !

**- .KuroFyexXx- - : **oui, moi aussi j'aime les POV je trouve que c'est assez intéressant de voir l'histoire sous deux points de vue différents, même plus, alors j'ai pris mon _clavier _et j'ai écris la suite, voilà ^^

**- draym : **merci et voilà !

**- elinska : **en fait, c'est ma première fic Tsubasa, j'en écris des autres (Zelda, Kingdom Hearts) que je posterais sûrement plus tard, mais sinon, voilà le chapitre !

_Bonne lecture à vous tous !_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapitre 2 : Disputes et enlèvement**_

_Pov Kurogane :_

Le lendemain fut aussi pourri que la veille. En bref, Kurogane travaillait dans un atelier où le patron, pris de pitié, avait engagé le ninja uniquement pour qu'il fasse la bonne. Le quotidien du brun depuis quelques jours était de vider les corbeilles, passer le balai dans toutes les pièces, faire la poussière et, le plus important, nettoyer avec beaucoup de précaution les innombrables petites figurines en cristal que possédait le directeur. Ce dernier avait dit au tout début qu'il en avait plus de cinq cent, et Kurogane passait son après-midi dessus, alors bien sûr, quand il rentrait à l'hôtel, il était de mauvaise humeur, et plus les jours passaient, plus cette dernière était massacrante. Ce soir là, personne n'osa lui parler, sauf Fye, qui lui fit habilement remarquer qu'avec la tête qu'il tirait, il n'aurait pas besoin de se déguiser pour Halloween. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase : furieux, le ninja se leva de sa chaise, faisant tomber son assiette de boulette de riz par terre, et hurla sur le mage.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi ! Je bosse moi, au moins, et toi, tu fais quoi de tes journées, hein, à part faire l'imbécile et des gâteaux qui sont aussi écœurants que le sourire que tu affiches en permanence, rien ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que j'ai une sale tête, parce qu'ici, le seul qui s'active de nous deux, c'est bien moi !

Puis le ninja quitta la cuisine et rejoignit sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer sa porte. Il abattit ensuite ses poings sur le mur et frappa plusieurs fois pour se calmer.

_Ce boulot me tue, le mage aussi, ils m'énervent l'un comme l'autre._

Il se détendit un peu, il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et guetta la ruelle dehors, éclairée par un unique lampadaire, il vit soudain une ombre blanche passer et s'éloigner vers la rue principale : Fye, il disparut après quelques secondes derrière un poteau. Le brun se demanda ce que ce crétin allait faire à l'extérieur en pleine nuit, puis il se dit que c'était ses affaires et uniquement les siennes. Le ninja se coucha dans son lit et entreprit de s'endormir, mais au bout d'une heure, il n'y était pas encore parvenu et ce fichu mage n'était toujours pas rentré. Finalement, il s'inquiétait peut-être…

_Merde._

Dans un grognement, Kurogane se leva et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour guetter son compagnon en maugréant. Pour s'occuper, il s'amusa à compter les moutons, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que cela l'endormait et comme il savait pertinemment que ça ne marcherait pas quand il se serait recouché, il s'arrêta et scruta la ruelle, l'esprit vide. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures, soit quasiment minuit lorsque le brun regarda le réveil, que le blond réapparu dans son champ de vision. Soupirant, le ninja bondit sous sa couverture, s'installa couché et dos au lit de son compagnon et prit une respiration régulière et lente pour faire croire qu'il dormait. Il entendit quelques minutes après des bruits dans les escaliers, puis la porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermait, le mage était enfin rentré. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Kurogane sentit son regard dans son dos et il dût se concentrer encore plus pour garder la fausse régularité de sa respiration.

_Pas possible, il a pas pu atteindre son lit en deux enjambée, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?_

Sûrement était-il en train de vérifier si le ninja dormait, oui, ça devait être ça.

- Imbécile toi-même…

Le brun se figea. Il venait de rêver où ce satané magicien venait de dire que c'était un imbécile ?

Pour toute réponse, Fye avança et se coucha sur son lit, enfin, c'est ce que Kurogane en déduit vu les grincements qu'il perçut, puis plus rien, le silence total. Etant donné que l'autre était rentré, le ninja ferma les yeux et commença, comme tout à l'heure, à compter les moutons, car jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait que ça qui était efficace.

_Pov Fye :_

Fye se réveilla en sursaut la nuit, encore en pleurs et suant à pleins seaux.

_Encore un cauchemar…_

Il jeta un œil à son réveil, il était trois heures du matin passé, ça faisait seulement trois heures qu'il était rentré de sa petite escapade nocturne. En fait, être parti comme ça sans prévenir et laissant les enfants sur le carreau n'était pas très malin, il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner dès le lendemain matin, mais entendre Kurogane dire qu'il était inutile lui avait fichu un sacré coup de blues, et il avait eu la subite envie de prendre l'air. Il avait attrapé son long manteau blanc de neige et avait couru vers un endroit calme, vers le seul parc que cette ville possédait, petit îlot de verdure dans un océan de gratte-ciel. Il avait déniché un banc devant un étang et était resté deux heures et demi à regarder les remouds de l'eau et à écouter le silence de la nuit, sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre. Et c'était tout.

Le blond se retourna vers le lit de son compagnon et, malgré l'obscurité, il put discerner une bosse noire. En silence, le mage se leva et sortit de la chambre, il fallait qu'il se rafraichisse, et rien n'égalait un bon verre d'eau fraîche pour cela. Fye s'essuya le visage en descendant lentement les escaliers, il n'avait aucune envie de se recoucher, et le reste de la nuit allait être longue. Il s'engouffra dans la cuisine et alluma la lumière.

- AAAAAAH !!

Kurogane était assis sur une chaise, les mains sur la table, un verre vide et une bouteille de saké devant lui avec les yeux grands ouverts.

_Waw, il m'a foutu les jetons…_

Deux minutes, il était pas en haut en train de dormir ? Il avait sûrement mal vu alors.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit le blond.

- J'avais remarqué, répliqua le brun en se frottant les oreilles.

Fye resta quelques instants debout sans rien faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit pas, grogna le ninja en montrant la bouteille d'alcool.

_Hein ? A trois heures du matin ?_

- Mais on est en pleine nuit, tu devrais dormir à cette heure-ci…

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

Et vlan, Kurogane avant le chic pour retourner la situation en son avantage.

- J'ai soif.

Le blond prit soin de laisser une distance raisonnable entre eux, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement, en ne donnant aucun surnom ridicule, la dispute de la veille étant encore toute fraîche dans sa tête.

Le brun émit un sifflement, le magicien alla vers le placard se chercher un verre et le remplit au robinet avec l'eau la plus fraîche qu'il put obtenir.

- Tu étais bien agité tout à l'heure.

Bien heureusement, Fye était de dos, le ninja ne vit donc son visage changer de couleur. Il mit deux secondes pour se reprendre avant de se retourner, son expression joyeuse avec le sourire qui allait avec.

- J'ai juste fait un petit cauchemar.

Kurogane le fixait bizarrement, on aurait juré qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et reporta son regard sur la bouteille de saké dont il se resservi un verre. Doucement, le blond s'approcha de l'oreille de son compagnon.

- On s'inquiétait pour moi, Kuro-toutou ?

- Que dalle !

Le brun n'avait pas élevé la voix, se soucierait-il des gosses qui dormaient en haut ? Peu importe, le blond se redressa en riant, avala son verre et remonta se coucher, même si l'envie manquait à l'appel, il se glissa dans son lit et ferma les yeux, projetant de se relever sitôt le ninja endormi. Mais la fatigue le rattrapa plus vite qu'il ne le pensait et il dormait déjà quand Kurogane remonta se coucher, Fye replongea dans ses cauchemars morbides, redoutant intérieurement les jours à venir.

_Pov Kurogane :_

Ce fut avec réticence que le brun quitta le monde des rêves pour revenir dans l'impitoyable réalité dans laquelle il vivait, il n'avait, comme toujours, aucune envie d'aller frotter les petites monstruosités en verre qui allait lui prendre une bonne partie de la journée. Il se mit assis sur le bord de son lit et s'aperçut que le mage dormait encore, ce qui voulait dire que le petit déjeuner n'était pas prêt.

_Parfait, je vais pouvoir me faire du bon café._

Sans sucre, évidemment.

Kurogane se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta après quelques pas pour regarder attentivement le blond. Certes, il ne bougeait pas, mais vu la tête qu'il faisait et comment il transpirait, ce qui se passait dans ses rêves n'était sûrement pas de tout repos pour lui. Une fois, il avait parlé dans son sommeil, il avait prononcé ce qui semblait être un nom, mais le brun ne s'en souvenait plus et il doutait que cela lui soit utile un jour. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, c'était rare avant, mais depuis qu'ils avaient atterris dans ce monde, le magicien se levait plus de deux fois chaque nuit et revenait plus d'une heure plus tard, et même ne revenait pas, il allait sûrement lire dans un coin.

Le ninja hésita quelques instants avant de se diriger vers le lit de son compagnon et de secouer doucement ce dernier.

- Oh, le mage, allez, on se réveille, y a le petit déjeuner à préparer !

Bien entendu, il fallait sauver les apparences, jamais le brun n'avouera au blond qu'il l'avait réveillé juste parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Et pourtant, il y avait lieu, car il avait beau être secoué dans tous les sens, Fye ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, même après un coup de gueule.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Réveille-toi !

Kurogane empoigna le magicien et essaya de le réveiller, en vain, le brun se demanda même si il ne devait pas lui en mettre une pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

_Chouette !_

Juste avant que son poing levé ne s'abatte, le ninja vit un éclair blanc passer devant ses yeux et une boule de poil s'installer sur la joue de l'inconscient et lui ôter l'occasion tant attendue de frapper le visage angélique de Fye. Le brun grogna un coup et laissa Mokona faire, puisque sa méthode à lui semblait plus efficace : taper avec toute la force qu'il avait – soit pas beaucoup – sur le front du magicien. Après quelques instants de petits tapotements, les paupières closes s'ouvrirent enfin et laissèrent apparaître un bleu fade, empreint de peur et de chagrin.

- Et bah enfin ! maugréa Kurogane. C'est pas trop tôt !

- C'est l'une des cent-huit techniques secrètes de Mokona, un réveil tout en douceur !

Il fallait l'avouer, cette technique avait beau être ridicule, elle venait de faire ses preuves, le ninja en était vert. Le manjuu se tourna vers le blond qui s'asseyait dans son lit.

- Fye est encore en train de pleurer.

- Encore ? Parce que t'as déjà pleuré avant ?

Le magicien sécha ses larmes avant d'adresser à son compagnon le regard le plus froid qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Direct, en pleine face, et venant du blond, ça faisait très mal. Sans un mot, Kurogane se redressa et quitta la chambre sans faire un bruit.

- Nee, Fye, ça devient alarmant, Yuuko saura sûrement…

- Pas besoin, laisse Mokona, ça va aller…

Le ninja n'en entendit pas plus, il attrapa une veste pour se couvrir et sortit sans prendre de petit-déjeuner.

Il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard devant l'atelier où il travaillait, avec une demi-heure d'avance, mais il préférait franchement être là plutôt que de rester en compagnie du mage. Même si lui-même avait l'habitude de bâcher son compagnon, jamais ce dernier ne lui avait parlé de cette façon, et ce regard si froid, c'était bien la première fois que le brun le voyait. Cela l'avait fait frissonner de la tête au pied, et l'atmosphère s'était soudainement alourdie pour devenir si étouffante que rester dans la même pièce était pratiquement impossible.

Il vit les premiers employés arriver, il rentra avec eux et attrapa le balai pour nettoyer la pièce principale. Il se rendit ensuite dans le bureau du patron et commença à astiquer une par une les figurines en verre. Il ne mangea pas midi venu, trop énervé et impatient d'en finir pour aller se balader en ville. En début d'après-midi, alors qu'il se débattait avec l'effigie d'un canard multicolore, Kurogane entendit quelqu'un toquer contre le carreau, il tourna la tête d'un air désintéressé et failli tomber de sa chaise quand il vit le visage souriant du blond qui lui faisait de grands signes de main. Il prétexta un besoin urgent pour se rendre en douce derrière l'atelier à l'extérieur, où Fye et Shaolan l'attendait gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? grogna le ninja en évitant de regarder le mage en face.

- On passait juste dans les parages, répondit le jeune homme.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, et le ninja le savait très bien. Une sonnerie stridente retentit soudain, Shaolan sortit le téléphone portable qu'il possédait, donné par une femme qui était une connaissance de la sorcière des dimensions et s'éloigna pour répondre. Le brun se tourna vers le blond, forcé.

- Vous avez trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

Histoire de créer une conversation, une vraie, parce que s'il avait laissé le mage parler, ça n'aurait eu ni queue ni tête.

- Non…

Rageur, le ninja enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

- … mais, on a vu de très beau endroit pour aller se promener !

- Je m'en fous de ça, ce que je veux, c'est foutre le camp d'ici !

Fye ne répondit pas, en fait, c'était dans son intérêt de ne pas répondre, Kurogane étant déjà assez énervé, il aurait été très imprudent d'en rajouter une couche. Shaolan revint juste après.

- Il semblerait que des événements bizarres aient eu lieu hier soir à l'est de la ville, annonça-t-il.

- Parfait, maugréa le ninja, allez-y…

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, il tourna aussi sec les talons, entraînant le jeune brun avec lui, ce dernier ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi tant d'empressement. Avant que les deux compagnons ne quittent le champ de vision du ninja, Fye eut tout juste le temps de lui adresser un regard dénué de toute expression. Kurogane resta de marbre quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et de retourner terminer sa besogne.

_Pov Fye : _

_Une infinie étendue de glace, recouverte par une fine couche de neige d'un blanc éclatant._

_Une errance interminable, douloureuse, dans un silence complet._

_En dessous de chacun de ses pas, Fye entendait distinctement la glace craqueler, menaçant de se briser et de l'entraîner dans des abîmes profondes. _

_Un courant d'air glacial fouetta le visage du blond, il frissonna et se frotta les bras en espérant se réchauffer, en vain. Il continua à marcher, à progresser tout droit, toujours tout droit, sans s'arrêter._

_Il s'immobilisa soudain, apercevant devant lui une ombre familière, trop familière._

_Le magicien recula, cherchant à se protéger, mais il n'y avait rien derrière lequel il aurait pu s'abriter._

_La personne leva le bras et pointa son doigt en direction de Fye._

_" Tu ne l'as pas tenue."_

_La voix se répercuta, tel un écho, le sol trembla tout à coup et la glace se fendit sous le magicien qui tomba dans le néant. Il avait beau hurler de toutes ses forces, rien ne pouvait stopper sa chute, et encore moins la personne qui l'avait provoqué. _

_o0o0o0o_

Quelque chose lui caressait la joue, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Fye ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour découvrir une boule de poil posé sur sa joue et un ninja penché au dessus de lui.

- Et bah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !

- C'est l'une des cent-huit techniques secrètes de Mokona, un réveil tout en douceur !

Non sans peine, le blond s'assis sur le lit, dégoulinant de sueur et tremblant comme une feuille. Le manjuu vint s'installer sur les jambes du magicien.

- Fye est encore en train de pleurer.

- Encore ? Parce que t'as déjà pleuré avant ?

Ce dernier essuya vite ses larmes.

_Et merde._

Pris en flagrant délit, s'il puis dire, dans un moment de faiblesse. Il fallait rectifier ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le blond leva la tête vers son compagnon, adoptant le regard le plus glacial qu'il avait dans son répertoire.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Vu la tête que fit Kurogane, cela avait eu son effet. Ce dernier se remit droit et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Mokona fixa le jeune homme avec ses petits yeux, enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

- Nee, Fye, ça devient alarmant, Yuuko saura sûrement…

- Pas besoin, laisse Mokona, ça va aller…

Sûrement pas, prévenir la sorcière pour de telles broutilles, c'était hors de question.

Le magicien pris la boule de poil dans ses mains et la posa à côté de lui dans le lit. Il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien rafraîchissante, après quoi il descendit en bas pour préparer le petit déjeuner, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Lorsque Shaolan et Sakura entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils furent accueillis par un Fye au mieux de sa forme, enfin, extérieurement, parce que c'était autre chose à l'intérieur, mais ça, les autres n'étaient pas censés savoir.

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir, mais j'avais besoin de m'aérer un peu, j'ai été stupide de vous laissez en plan comme ça…

- On comprend, Fye-san, après ce que Kurogane-san vous a dit…

Il était vrai que le ninja n'avait pas été très doux avec lui hier soir, et ça risquait de ne pas s'arranger.

La matinée passa assez vite, et après le déjeuner, Shaolan et le blond partirent explorer la ville et essayer de trouver la source de magie que ressentait la boule de poil. Après une heure de marche, ils passèrent par hasard près de l'atelier où travaillait le brun. Après avoir fait le tour du bâtiment, Fye l'aperçut enfin, un chiffon à la main et une figurine qui ressemblait à un canard dans l'autre, il s'assura qu'il n'y avait que lui avant de toquer au carreau. Le ninja en tomba presque de sa chaise, il sortit dehors rejoindre les deux nouveaux venus. Shaolan dû s'éloigner car il reçut un appel, sûrement l'amie de la sorcière.

Fye n'aurait jamais cru que Kurogane soit aussi rancunier, le ton qu'il abordait avec le blond était loin de celui qu'il prenait d'habitude, froid, distant, ce qui s'était passé ce matin et hier n'était pas près d'être oublié. La conversation tourna, au goût du magicien, un peu en sucette, et le jeune brun revint juste à temps pour interrompre ce qui allait devenir une nouvelle dispute. Le blond entraîna Shaolan, en lançant un dernier regard à son compagnon, en dehors de la ruelle et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'est.

A leur arrivée, ils remarquèrent une foule de gens agglutinée autour de l'entrée d'un immeuble, ils s'approchèrent et réussirent à se frayer un chemin parmi les curieux.

Devant le bâtiment était garée une ambulance, et des hommes emmenaient sur un brancard un homme recouvert par un drap blanc, seule dépassait une main, tachée de sang.

Mokona sortit du sac que tenait Fye.

- La source de magie, je la sens, dit-il, il a été exposé.

Nous sortîmes de la masse.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, c'est la source de magie que nous recherchons qui a tué cette personne.

_Pov Kurogane :_

C'est à pas lourd et avec des mouvements brusques que le ninja poussa la porte de l'hôtel. La journée avait été longue, il avait réussi à tout nettoyer et avait fini assez tôt, il aurait pu rentrer faire une petite sieste si son bourreau de patron n'avait pas trouvé un prétexte ridicule pour qu'il fasse quelques heures supplémentaires.

Il évita la cuisine et s'engouffra directement dans les escaliers sauf qu'il tomba sur Fye.

_Et meeerde, quelle journée pourrie…_

Bizarrement, ce dernier avait un air grave.

- Descends, il faut qu'on parle, il y a du café.

_Hein ?_

Il descendit les quelques marches avant de se retourner.

- Sans sucre.

Cela convainquit le brun qui le suivit, un petit café, même avant le dîner, était le bienvenu, par contre, ce qui l'était moins, c'était le blond.

Après avoir eu la tasse remplie de liquide sombre dans les mains, le magicien s'assit en face du ninja, une odeur de ragoût flottait dans l'air.

- Tu te souviens, cette après-midi, on nous a dit qu'il y avait eu des événements étranges à l'est de la ville.

- Hum.

- On y a été.

Petite pause, Fye attendait sûrement une réaction de Kurogane, mais ce dernier se savait bien trop énervé pour jour aux devinettes.

- Ouais, et alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Le blond hésita quelques instants.

- Un mort.

Le brun, la tasse à la bouche, stoppa son mouvement et fixa son compagnon de voyage.

- Et, d'après Mokona, ce serait la source de magie après laquelle on court qui l'aurait tué.

_Putain, c'est quoi cette embrouille ?_

- Ce serait l'une des plumes de la princesse qui aurait tué ce type ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment si c'est une plume, mais même si ce n'en est pas une, cette source semble se déplacer continuellement.

- Comme pour la République de Hanshin…

- C'est ça.

Court silence.

- On tirera ça au clair demain, dit le magicien.

- C'est ça, maugréa le ninja en buvant son café d'un trait.

- Mais, dis-moi, tu rentres tard aujourd'hui, Kuro-pon.

_Et le v'là qui recommence._

- Vas-y, remue le couteau dans la plaie.

Mokona et les enfants, douchés et sentant le gel douche et le shampooing à plein nez, arrivèrent pile à ce moment dans la cuisine. Ils aidèrent Fye, qui s'était empressé de se lever, à mettre la table et à servir le ragoût, Kurogane, lui, resta les fesses vissées sur sa chaise, il n'avait pas envie de bouger, surtout pas après la journée qu'il avait passé. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, la conversation qu'ils eurent pendant le dîner ne l'épargna pas sur le sujet.

- Nee, Kuro-won, c'est quoi que tu nettoyais à l'atelier quand on est passés ?

Le brun foudroya le blond du regard, il n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur, surtout que l'autre avait recommencé à faire le pitre de service.

- C'était un canard en cristal ! répondit la boule de poil en sautillant. Même qu'il était multicolore !

- C'est ça que tu dois nettoyer ? C'est assez moche.

_Ah bah ça, pour être moche, ça l'est._

Le ninja acquiesça.

- Il y en avait plein les étagères, fit remarquer Shaolan.

- Pourquoi faut-il les nettoyer tous les jours ? demanda Sakura. Une fois par semaine suffit largement pour du cristal.

- Pas pour lui.

Le magicien sourit.

- Mais c'est juste pour faire travailler notre Kuro-papa adoré !

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, les deux autres sourirent à leur tour.

- Mais, peut-être que lui aussi, il trouve que Kuro-Kuro fait très bien la bonne.

_Lui aussi ?_

Mais peut-être que lui _aussi _?!

Si ça, c'était pas se foutre de sa gueule…

Kurogane se leva, renversant sa chaise et en fixant Fye avec une telle expression de colère que le blond recula un peu.

- Bien, puisque ça n'a pas l'air de rentrer, je vais te répéter ce que je t'ai dis hier soir, tu as beau me faire des remarques sur ce que je fais au boulot, mais toi tu ne fait rien, r-i-e-n ! Ah si, tu as trouvé une information sur la source de magie… après trois semaines de recherches !! Un conseil, bouge-toi un peu plus les fesses et après seulement, tu pourras faire tes remarques stupides !

Le ninja tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte grande ouverte, c'était un signe.

- Sois un peu plus mature ! Ce n'est pas en tremblant et pleurnichant la nuit sur des cauchemars ridicules que tu arriveras à avancer !

Dire le fond de sa pensée le soulageait un peu, ça aurait été venimeux de tout garder pour soit.

- Kuro.

Arrivé à la hauteur de la porte, l'interpellé tourna la tête vers la table.

Quelque chose siffla dans l'air et alla s'éclater contre le mur, à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête du brun : une assiette.

L'attention de Kurogane fut reportée sur le blond, debout, le visage fermé, et lorsqu'il le releva, le ninja fut confronté au même regard que le matin même, en pire.

- Tu es vraiment le pire des crétins, siffla-t-il.

A son tour, il fit le tour de la table et prit la porte, passant à côté de son compagnon.

- Je te hais.

Le magicien sortit dehors, comme la nuit précédente, et s'enfuit dans l'obscurité.

Le brun resta figé quelques secondes avant reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait jamais vu Fye se mettre dans un tel état, surtout jusqu'à lui balancer une assiette en pleine tronche. Il l'avait raté, encore heureux, s'il l'avait reçu, ça se serait passé très mal pour le blond.

Mokona sauta au pied au ninja.

- Bravo, dit-il.

Le guerrier dévisagea un instant le manjuu avant d'hausser les épaules et de grimper dans sa chambre et de s'allonger dans son lit, ayant besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Il s'endormit après quelques minutes passées à s'évertuer à faire le vide dans son esprit, une sieste, il l'avait bien méritée. Sauf que cette dernière fut de courte de durée, hélas, Kurogane se sentit secoué, il ouvrit un œil pour voir les gosses penchés au dessus de lui.

- Kurogane-san, Fye-san n'est toujours pas rentré…

Le ninja jeta un œil à son réveil.

- Ca fait qu'une demi-heure qu'il est parti, maugréa le brun, il reviendra dans deux heures et demi…

Les deux tourtereaux s'échangèrent un regard.

- Nous sommes inquiets, déclara Shaolan, il vaudrait mieux aller le chercher.

- Il va revenir, je vous dis.

- Mais, Kurogane-san, intervint Sakura, Fye-san n'a pas pris son manteau…

L'adulte regarda le vêtement de fourrure dans les bras de la princesse.

- Les nuits sont fraîches, il va attraper froid s'il reste dehors.

Kurogane regarda les deux enfants qui adoptaient un air insistant, et il était quasiment sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt.

_Pov Fye : _

- C'est pas en _tremblant_ et en _pleurnichant_ la nuit sur des _cauchemars ridicules_ que t'arriveras à avancer…

Furieux, Fye shoota dans une cannette vide en se répétant inlassablement les paroles que son crétin de compagnon lui avait dit.

_On voit que ce n'est pas lui qui doit supporter tout ça._

Ca faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il tournait en rond dans l'un des quartiers de la ville, et il n'était pas près de rentrer, hors de question de se retrouver en face du ninja, il risquerait de craquer une nouvelle fois. Se montrer aussi violent n'était pas une bonne idée, mais après ce que lui avait dit Kurogane, sa raison avait flanchée et il avait eut la soudaine envie de lui lancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, en l'occurrence, une assiette. Et même encore maintenant, il se sentait capable de lui foutre une rouste, et peut importaient les conséquences.

Le magicien frissonna, il se frotta les bras en essayant de se réchauffer. Il avait oublié de prendre son manteau, et même s'il était habitué au froid, un courant d'air froid le faisait toujours avoir la chair de poule.

Il déboucha dans une rue bordée de lampadaires, il la suivit et continua sa route en voulant s'éloigner le plus possible du brun.

Une silhouette se découpa dans la pénombre plus loin et se dirigea vers le blond.

Fye s'immobilisa, sentant une présence se rapprocher en face de lui. Il pensa immédiatement au ninja venu le chercher et s'excuser par la même occasion, et bah il pouvait toujours courir, lui aussi allait être rancunier.

Le blond retint son souffle lorsque la personne se montra à la lumière d'un des lampadaires.

_Pov Kurogane :_

Décidément, ce blond le faisait vraiment chier.

Les gosses avaient été tellement lourds – et le ninja était sûr qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès – qu'il avait fini par enfiler sa veste et partit à la recherche de l'autre emmerdeur.

Il avait en premier lieu été au parc de la ville, mais il ne s'y trouvait pas, il regarda les bancs qu'il croisait pour voir si le mage n'était pas assis sur l'un d'eux et il guettait même devant lui, au cas où l'autre l'aurait vu arriver et courrait pour le semer.

Il le savait très bien capable de ça, rien que pour lui pourrir l'existence encore un peu plus.

En réprimant un soupir, Kurogane fourra ses deux mains dans ses poches et réfugia le bas de son visage dans sa veste fermée. Il était vrai qu'il faisait frisquet, mais bon.

Le ninja jeta un œil dans une ruelle sombre, essayant de discerner la moindre forme ou le moindre bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'une personne s'y trouve.

Un bruit de verre attira son attention. Sans hésitation, le guerrier s'engouffra dans la ruelle et alla voir ce qui avait pu provoquer ce bruit. Il contourna une benne et regarda derrière : une bouteille de bière brisée et… un chat. Ce dernier vint se frotter contre les jambes du brun en ronronnant.

_Saleté de chat._

Kurogane fit demi-tour et reprit sa route en jurant. De toute façon, ça l'aurait étonné qu'il trouve Fye aussi facilement.

Un cri perçant vint soudain déchirer le silence qu'offrait la nuit.

Le ninja se figea. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, c'était celle du blond.

Redoutant le pire, le brun se mit à courir en direction de l'endroit d'où avait fusé le cri.

_Pov Fye : _

- Bonsoir Fye.

Ce dernier recula d'un pas.

Cette silhouette grande et fine, ces longs cheveux noirs de jais et ces yeux dorés, c'était impossible.

- A-Ashura-ô !

Le roi de Seles sourit.

- Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient amis, mais le magicien n'était pas dupe, ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là.

- Comment… comment avez-vous pu…

- Quoi ? Me réveiller ? Te retrouver ? Tu savais très bien que le sort ne serait pas éternel, je t'avais prévenu.

- Mais, Tchii…

- Je me suis occupé de ta création avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de te prévenir.

Fye déglutit, il avait tué Tchii.

Et il allait être le prochain.

- Ca n'a pas été facile de te retrouver, je savais que tu allais te rendre chez la Sorcière des Dimensions et voyager de monde en monde, alors j'ai attendu le moindre signe, traqué la moindre présence anormal qui pouvait se faire sentir entre chaque dimension.

Il dévisagea ensuite le blond, le regard pétillant.

- Et un jour, je vous ai trouvé et je vous ai suivi ici, mais, dans une grande ville comme celle-ci, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, la preuve, j'ai mis trois semaines avant de te retrouver.

- Alors… la source de magie qu'on cherchait, c'était vous !

- Exact. Tu m'as cherché, et me voilà.

Ashura avança vers le magicien qui se mit à reculer de plus belle, projetant de s'enfuir.

- Et maintenant que tu es là, sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de te perdre à nouveau.

Un flash blanc ébloui soudain Fye, le blond se cacha les yeux et essaya de repérer son roi autour de lui.

Un objet pointu vint se planter profondément dans le flanc droit du jeune homme. Le magicien poussa un cri perçant avant de s'effondrer sur le dos. Retrouvant sa vue, il arracha, ce qui s'avéra être une lance, de son côté, se mit à plat ventre et commença à se relever pour s'enfuir.

Le pied d'Ashura lui coupa cette chance et plaqua le blond à terre, ce dernier se débattit comme il put, mais rien n'y fit, il était coincé.

_Non, c'est pas possible, je ne veux pas !_

Le Selesien se pencha en avant.

- Bien, il temps de rentrer à la maison, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Le cœur de Fye eut un raté, un gros raté. Il continua à gigoter dans tous les sens pour avoir une chance de se libérer, en vain, Ashura était déjà en train de réciter la formule pour changer de dimension.

Des pas de course retentirent soudain et, débouchant de la rue perpendiculaire à celle dans laquelle le blond se trouvait, Kurogane, qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit dans quelle situation était son compagnon.

Le magicien tendit le bras vers le ninja, tandis qu'au sol apparaissaient les symboles qui allaient avec l'incantation que proférait le roi.

- Kurogane !

L'intéressé, après avoir clairement changé de couleur, fonça vers le damoiseau en détresse et son tortionnaire, mais il arriva trop tard.

Il disparut du champ de vision de Fye, celui-ci ne vit plus rien à part une lumière bleue qui l'enveloppait, il entendit Ashura rire et se délecter de sa victoire avant qu'il ne soit entrainé vers le monde dans lequel il avait souhaité ne plus jamais remettre les pieds.

_Pov Kurogane :_

Il se rapprochait, il le savait, il le _sentait_, le blond n'était plus très loin. Il entendit soudain une voix, ce n'était pas celle de Fye mais, étrangement, il était persuadé qu'elle appartenait à celui qui avait fait hurlé son compagnon.

Kurogane courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la rue éclairée, il stoppa brusquement en apercevant ce qui se déroulait devant lui : le magicien prisonnier d'un homme aux cheveux sombres étrangement habillé de bleu et de blanc, ce qui faisait penser à la tenue du blond. Celui-ci vit le ninja et tendit sa main vers lui tandis que des motifs apparaissaient au sol, comme pour dire qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

De toute façon, c'était indéniable, il avait besoin d'aide.

- Kurogane !

Le nom entier, aucun doute maintenant, le mage était _vraiment _dans de sales draps.

Le brun se mit à courir vers Fye, qui gardait désespérément le bras tendu, le guerrier fit pareil, pour essayer d'attraper la main du blond, mais tout ce qu'il eut, ce fut du vide.

Le blond disparut sous ses yeux avec son ravisseur, dans un étrange phénomène qui faisait penser à Mokona quand il nous envoyait dans un autre monde.

Ah, c'était ça.

_Ils ont changé de dimension !_

De là où se tenait son compagnon ne subsistaient plus que de fins rubans bleus qui dansaient dans les airs et qui disparurent au bout de quelques secondes, laissant Kurogane seul avec un mystérieux arrière-goût de défaite dans la bouche.

* * *

_Fini pour ce chapitre là, beaucoup de disputes et chacun des deux concernés s'en prend plein la tronche, et oui, c'est comme ça la vie x3_

_Sinon, reviews *w* ? _


	4. Chapitre 3 : Pour une bouteille

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard inexcusable, le fait étant que, pour toutes mes fictions, je suis trèèèèèèès irrégulière, alors ne vous étonnez plus ^^

**Titre : **Sabres et Sang

**Auteur : **Krystal-Sama

**Disclaimer : **Les persos appartiennent à l'univers de CLAMP (_sauf _le vendeur d'alcool aux dents noircies et au nez rose)

**Raiting : **T

**Pairing : **KuroxFye et peut-être FyexAshura

**Note : **Yaoi, pas de spoilers ^^

_Vous remarquerez des phrases en italique, ce sont les pensées du personnage dont le point de vue est exposé !_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- Marquise Sissy : **Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, et ici, pas de répétitions puisque Kuro-pon et Fye ne sont pas ensemble, je ne raconte donc pas la même chose, j'espère que ça te plaira !

- **Sanashiya : **Inutile de te le préciser une fois encore, mais ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ^^ J'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes d'orthographe ici (sûrement, personne n'est parfait u.u), enfin, pour ce qui est du Angst, je ne sais pas si tu vas trouver ton bonheur ici, désolééée

**- ayumi : **Tant de soir tu as dû attendre ce chapitre qui as bien eu du mal à venir, mais le voilà !

**- Ka-cendres : **Oh, tu trouves que Ashura est vilain ? Eh bah tu vas pas être déçue xD

**- alia6 : **La voilààà ^^

_ATTENTION, certains propos venant d'un certain brun peuvent choquer les plus jeunes (xD) !_

_Bonne lecture à vous tooooouus, et merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Pour une bouteille**_

_Pov Kurogane :_

Le ninja était resté quelques minutes immobile, planté comme un piquet, essayant d'assimiler le plus qu'il pouvait de ce qui venait de se passer devant lui à l'instant, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Le magicien avait disparu enveloppé dans une lumière bleuâtre, éblouissante, aveuglante, si bien que quand le brun avait rouvert les yeux, ce qu'il trouva devant lui n'était qu'autre du vide, sans personne. Ni Fye, ni celui qui l'avait acculé au sol et qui l'avait enlevé sans remord, ni même une simple trace ou un simple indice qui aurait pu lui souffler où ils étaient partis. Seul vestige des événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu, une petite flaque de sang qui avait eu pour heureux propriétaire un certain blond qui venait de se fourrer dans un pétrin pas possible.

Et encore, c'était peu dire.

_L'enflure, il l'a entraîné dans une autre dimension pour être sûr qu'on ne le suive pas._

Encore, si le grand psychopathe aux cheveux noirs était resté dans ce monde-ci, Kurogane aurait pu lui mettre sa raclée du siècle, à lui et à l'autre, pour s'être enfuit et pour qui il avait dû sortir en pleine nuit, mais non, il avait fallu qu'ils disparaissent de la surface de cette dimension pour aller on ne sait où.

Evidemment, la vie était bien cruelle de ce côté-là, surtout avec le guerrier.

Ce dernier se gifla mentalement afin de reprendre ses esprits, il aurait été ridicule s'il s'était giflé en vrai. Le ninja fit volte-face et couru en direction de l'hôtel, il fallait trouver un moyen de ramener le mage, ou plutôt de le sauver, et pour cela, il fallait aller _lui _parler. Kurogane frissonna tellement cette idée le dégoûtait, mais il était obligé, c'était la seule aide dont ils disposaient.

_Et merde, merde, merde !_

Le brun failli trébucher sur un chat qui passait par là, le même qu'il avait vu dans la ruelle quelques minutes auparavant, le mammifère lui cracha son mécontentement.

- T'avais qu'à pas te mettre en travers de ma route ! lui hurla l'adulte en continuant son chemin à vive allure.

Le chat ne moufeta pas. Quelques minutes de course accompagnées de quelques jurons plus tard, Kurogane poussai la porte du bâtiment dans lequel il logeait et se mit en quête d'une certaine boule de poil qui ne tarderait pas à être secouée si elle avait le malheur de s'être endormie. La lumière de la cuisine était encore allumée et le ninja eut la surprise d'y découvrir les deux gosses encore bien réveillés pour une heure aussi tardive.

Et avec la boule de poil.

Raté, c'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait l'occasion de faire crier le manjuu…

Ce dernier sautilla sur la table quand le brun s'en approcha.

- Kuro-papa, la source de magie a disparue, elle n'est plus là !

Il s'arrêta de gigoter pour regarder autour du ninja.

- Où est Fye-san ?

- Ce crétin vient de se faire enlever par la magie qu'on recherche depuis trois semaines ! explosa le brun.

- Quoi ?

Shaloan et Sakura se levèrent dans un parfait mouvement synchronisé, Mokona, lui, se tut.

- Mais comment…

- Pas le temps ! Eh, la boule de poil, appelle la vieille, faut qu'on parle !

_Pov Fye :_

Quand la lumière bleutée s'affaiblit pour disparaître entièrement, Fye se sentit chuter. Comme dans son rêve, tout s'était passé exactement pareil quand on y réfléchissait bien, mais le mage était bien loin de se douter que c'était prémonitoire, très loin…

Le blond atterri sur une petite dune de neige, spécialité de Seles, qu'il dévala en faisant quelques roulés boulés pour s'aplatir misérablement en bas. Il avait froid et l'engourdissement n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, il fallait donc agir dans ce laps de temps pour échapper à Ashura, qui était sûrement déjà sur lui.

Loupé, il était en dessous, tout sourire.

- Eh bien, Fye, tu vas vite en besogne.

Et hop, une droite bien sentie dans son joli visage de fou furieux.

Taper son roi, c'est pas bien, mais quand il le fallait, bah, il le fallait.

Le magicien sauta sur ses jambes pour piquer un sprint et s'éloigner le plus possible de son ravisseur, et puis, ce n'était pas avec son accoutrement qu'il allait pouvoir le rattraper de sitôt…

Enfin, il l'espérait.

Il courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine, ignorant le plus qu'il put la douleur lancinante de son flanc, ses pas le guidant au hasard. Le froid glacial qui régnait avait peu à peu raison de lui, qui était sans manteau ni vêtement chaud, il se sentit faiblir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de son bourreau. Au bout de quelques minutes de course effrénée et insoutenable, chacun des pas effectué s'enfonçant dans la poudreuse et gelant encore un peu plus ses jambes, Fye trouva enfin un petit village abandonné dans le creux d'une vallée. Enfin, abandonné, tous ses habitants gisaient à terre, morts depuis déjà quelques mois, parfaitement conservés par le froid et dégageant une odeur insupportable. Le magicien se couvrit la bouche, menaçant de régurgiter son maigre dîner quand il reconnut malgré lui un des corps qui se trouvait à ses pieds : un roux, avec des cheveux bouclés et des taches de rousseurs, une quinzaine d'années, le même qui, lorsqu'il avait sauvé son village, l'avait conseillé de sourire un peu plus. Le mage tenta d'étouffer un sanglot, c'était sa faute s'il était mort, lui qui portait malheur à tout ceux qui l'approchait, c'était uniquement sa faute.

_Je… Je suis tellement désolé !_

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Fye et gelèrent dès qu'elles les eus quittées, le blond aurait préféré ne jamais avoir affaire à ce genre de spectacle, jamais, il se sentait si coupable.

_J'aurais dû mourir à votre place._

Deux bras jaillirent soudain et emprisonnèrent le malheureux mage dans un étau qui semblait être de fer. Ayant les membres engourdis pas le froid et au bord de l'inconscience, le blond n'arriva même pas à se débattre quand le visage d'Ashura se posa sur son épaule, à quelques centimètres de sa propre figure.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda le roi d'une voix susurrante qui se voulait sûrement rassurante. Ils sont morts, il n'y a plus rien à faire.

- Ils sont morts par votre faute ! cracha le magicien avec une voix qu'il n'avait jamais voulue aussi faible. Et par la mienne aussi…

- Voyons, pourquoi te reproches-tu ce que tu n'as pas fait ?

Le Selesien poussa l'indécence jusqu'à coller sa joue contre celle humide de Fye, ce dernier n'arrivant même plus à bouger, ni encore à parler tellement il avait froid.

- Regarde-toi, Fye, tu es gelé ! Rentrons au palais avant que tu ne tombes malade, nous installer près d'un bon petit feu de bois.

Ces paroles firent bouillir le blond, il osait encore s'accorder son petit confort alors qu'il avait sur la conscience des centaines, voire mêmes des milliers de morts. Le magicien, trouvant soudain la force de protester, s'arracha à l'étreinte de son roi et se retourna vers lui pour lui en coller une autre. Malheureusement pour lui, Ashura, déjà plus chaudement habillé, eut de meilleurs réflexes et emprisonna les poignets du blond avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quelque chose. Fye se débattit autant qu'il put avec la force qui lui restait, mais le froid eut enfin raison de lui et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Le roi le lâcha et le laissa chuter au sol, s'enfonçant dans la neige, accentuant la sensation de froid qui commençait d'ailleurs à lui faire mal. Sombrant, le blond leva une dernière fois le regard vers Ashura qui lui souriait, exactement le même sourire qu'il avait l'habitude d'aborder quand il était enfant et que le roi prenait plaisir à afficher pour l'encourager.

- Bon, en route.

Ce furent les dernières paroles que le blond entendit avant le trou noir.

_Pov Kurogane :_

_Elle _était là. Souriante, pire qu'un rapace, elle les fixait avec un petit sourire en coin depuis un écran de lumière projeté via le manjuu. Kurogane aurait franchement préféré avoir le blond sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre plutôt que d'avoir affaire à _elle._

_- Alors, Kurogane, on voulait me parler ?_ dit-elle de sa voix si grinçante.

Ce dernier serra les dents, que ça lui faisait mal, mon dieu, que ça lui faisait mal d'avoir recours à elle.

- Où est Fye ?

Yuuko sourit davantage, mauvais présage.

_- Tout à un prix, si tu veux que je te réponde, il va falloir une compensation_.

Et la revoilà avec ses histoires de paiement, elle pouvait pas agir normalement pour une fois ?

La sorcière balaya la pièce du regard, ce dernier s'arrêtant sur quelque chose situé derrière les deux gosses.

_- Ces gâteaux feront l'affaire_, déclara-t-elle en désignant un plat de moelleux au chocolat faits par le blond quelques heures plus tôt.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Mokona s'empressa d'engloutir l'assiette et de l'envoyer auprès de la vieille peau. Même lui avait perdu sa gaieté habituelle en apprenant la nouvelle.

_- Bien_, dit la femme quand elle reçu son dû, _actuellement,_ _Fye se trouve à Seles._

- Seles ? répéta le ninja.

_- Son monde d'origine._

_D'accord, bon…_

- Et l'autre gars là, c'était qui ?

_- La personne que Fye fuyait._

Donc, ce magicien de malheur fuyait quelqu'un, d'où sa demande à ne jamais retourner là d'où il venait.

- C'est qui ?

Yuuko secoua la tête.

_- C'est fini, je ne peux plus répondre à tes questions._

- Quoi ? Comment ça !

_- Un gâteau par question, il y avait trois gâteaux, tu as posé trois questions._

C'était du foutage de gueule, mais alors du foutage de gueule COMPLET.

- Nous voulons nous rendre à Seles, dit soudain la princesse.

Kurogane y avait déjà pensé, néanmoins, il restait un problème.

_- D'accord, vous avez déjà payé pour voyager entre les dimensions, mais, l'ordre des mondes dans lesquels vous atterrissez est aléatoire, vous pouvez mettre des mois avant de vous retrouver dans le monde voulu, et puis, c'est sans compter la notion du temps qui n'est sûrement pas la même là-bas…_

- C'est bon ! coupa énergiquement le ninja. Dites-nous plutôt le prix pour que nous allions à Seles directement !

Le sourire de la sorcière s'agrandit, de toute manière, c'est ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début.

_- Attendez voir, que je réfléchisse…_

Elle resta immobile quelques instants avant que son sourire, déjà bien large, ne s'élargisse davantage, explosant tous les records.

_- Il y a bien une boutique d'alcool dans le coin, non ?_

- Oui…

Le brun était perplexe, combien de bouteilles allait-elle commander ?

_- Parfait, pour votre paiement, j'exige que vous me rapportiez la bouteille la plus chère de cette boutique._

- Quoi ? La plus chère ? Mais…

_- Vous pouvez demander autant de bouteilles que vous voulez, vous serez toujours limitée à deux verres par soir, compris ?_

_- Oh, Watanuki, tu n'es qu'un sans-cœur !_

_- C'est comme ça, vous ne seriez pas punie de la sorte si vous ne vous bourriez pas la gueule tous les soirs !_

_- Va donc me préparer mes sôki-soba au lieu de râler !_

_- Raaaaah !_

Kurogane ne releva même pas, encore trop choqué par le prix demandé.

- Mais il va falloir des jours de travail pour rassembler l'argent nécessaire !

_- Tu n'as qu'à braquer la boutique…_

- Hors de question ! s'écrièrent Sakura et le ninja en chœur.

Shaolan ne dit rien lui, à croire qu'il était d'accord…

_- Dans ce cas, travaillez, je vous enverrais à Seles une fois que j'aurais cette bouteille d'alcool dans les mains, et pas avant._

L'écran se craquela tout à coup et se brisa. Yuuko avait coupé la communication, sa décision était sans appel et pas moyen de négocier, surtout avec elle. Le ninja fourra ses mains dans ses poches, s'empêchant de passer ses nerfs sur la table ou sur le mur, ou même sur la boule de poil. Le brun s'éloigna dans un coin de la cuisine en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

- Putain de bordel de mes deux de merde…

Il jura ainsi durant de longues minutes tout seul dans son coin, jusqu'à ce que Shaolan, tapotant sur l'épaule du ninja à la place de la princesse – oui, car cette dernière avait voulu aller tirer Kurogane de sa rage noire elle-même, mais le jeune brun avait refusé en prétendant que c'était un danger pour elle et son langage d'entendre ce que murmurait l'adulte – ne le tire, justement, de sa rage noire.

- Cette satanée bouteille coûte une fortune ! maugréa le brun.

- Combien de temps vous faut-il pour réunir les fonds nécessaires ? demanda l'archéologue.

- Une telle somme ? Au moins une bonne semaine !

- Tant que ça ? Pas avant ?

- Non…

- Mais, autant de temps, et si Fye-san…

Tous se turent.

Oui, et si Fye se faisait tuer durant cette semaine, ou plutôt et si le caprice de Yuuko tuait Fye. Kurogane frissonna rien qu'à cette idée, si jamais il arrivait malheur au mage avant qu'il n'arrive, ça allait barder pour la vieille, et pour l'autre cinglé aussi.

Le ninja soupira, il allait en faire des heures sup' dans les prochains jours.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit bien agitée, le brun arriva sur son lieu de travail dès son ouverture, et lorsque son employeur fit son apparition, Kurogane alla de lui-même, et à contre-cœur, demander à faire plus de travail que d'ordinaire, ce que le patron accepta avec beaucoup de facilité. Après onze heures de travail non-stop, sans même avoir pris le temps de déjeuner, ce fut éreinté que l'adulte rentra à l'hôtel pour se reposer, néanmoins, une surprise l'attendait dans la cuisine.

Sakura et Shaolan, tout comme la veille, encore réveillés malgré l'heure qui était tardive, le ninja crut d'abord qu'ils l'avait attendu juste par pure politesse, néanmoins, il fut vite contredit quand il les vit tous les trois au bord de l'euphorie. Mokona, qui devait sautiller partout depuis déjà un petit bout de temps, fonça vers le nouvel arrivant pour lui 1) déboîter l'épaule et 2) s'y installer sans aucune gène. Fatiguée de sa journée, et même trop fatigué, le ninja laissa passer et soupira longuement avant d'interroger du regard un des deux jeunes.

_Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour être aussi joyeux…_

Et il savait très bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas du tout.

- Shaolan et Sakura ont trouvé du travail ! scanda soudain la boule de poil dans l'oreille du brun tout en se remettant à sauter. Shaolan et Sakura ont trouvé du travail !

La princesse adressa un petit sourire à l'adulte.

- J'ai trouvé un petit emploi dans un café tout près d'ici, dit-elle, et Shaolan dans une entreprise de déménagement.

Tout à coup soulagé de son épuisement, Kurogane se redressa et continua à lorgner les deux enfants, comme s'ils allaient soudainement lui dire que c'était juste une blague.

- Avec l'argent récolté, nous pourrons acheter la bouteille plus vite ! continua l'archéologue.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une blague de mauvais goût…

_Avec leur job et le mien, l'affaire sera réglée dans trois jours !_

Heureux de cette bonne nouvelle, le ninja se permit un léger sourire en coin que personne n'aperçut.

_Attends encore un peu, le mage, on arrive bientôt…_

_Pov Fye :_

Il mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux tellement cela demandait un effort colossal, et quand il réussit enfin à les entrouvrir, ce fut un rayon de soleil qui l'acheva en lui brûlant la rétine. Avec un grognement de douleur, Fye détourna la tête de la lumière et entreprit de se mettre assis. Néanmoins, une migraine lui vrilla la tête et manqua de le faire vomir une nouvelle fois, tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire, c'est de s'appuyer sur un bras et de se soulever un minimum. Le magicien porta sa main à son front et découvrit avec désolation que sa température corporelle était bien trop élevée : de la fièvre.

_C'est bien ma veine…_

Mal de tête, fièvre, une envie de régurgiter qui l'assaillait, le blond se demanda se qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de ce qu'il venait déjà de baptiser la crève du siècle avant que sa mémoire court-circuitée ne se remette soudain en marche. Cédant d'un coup à la panique, Fye se retourna, passant d'un coude à l'autre – certes pathétique en cet instant, mais éreintant pour le mage, et ne fit que confirmer ses pires craintes. Ashura lui faisait face, confortablement installé un luxueux fauteuil à côté du lit dans lequel le magicien était allongé, tenant entre ses mains une bougie que l'alité avait confondu avec le soleil. Le blond voulut réessayer de se mettre assis en vitesse, mais tout ce qu'il fit, ce fut d'aggraver son mal de crâne et de tirer sur des bandages qui lui arrachèrent un gémissement de douleur. Le Roi de Seles sourit.

- J'ai soigné ta blessure au flanc, dit-il, ce n'était pas trop grave, par contre, tu as attrapé froid. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas tenté de me semer quand on est arrivé…

Que de douces attentions dans ses paroles qui avaient probablement toutes un sens caché. Le mage remarqua alors que son "garde-malade" avait un bleu sur la joue, séquelle d'un certain coup reçu il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? demanda Fye en gardant le plus qu'il pouvait son sang froid.

- Aucune importance, lui répondit le souverain du tac au tac.

Le magicien tressauta, la présence de son meurtrier de Roi n'arrangeait rien.

- Qui était cette personne qui a voulu te sauver ?

Fye se figea. Sachant pertinemment de qui il voulait parler, le blond fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire de mieux : feindre.

En l'occurrence, ici, l'incompréhension et l'ignorance.

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Tu as pourtant crié son nom.

Le magicien se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang avant de répondre.

- J'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre…

- Fye, il avait ton manteau.

- Vous avez dû mal voir, tenta le Selesien.

- Je ne crois pas.

Le blond déglutit, sa tentative étant tombée à l'eau, et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Qui était-il ?

Autant juste avant, Ashura se montrait gentil, presque chaleureux, même quand il posait ses questions, autant là, son visage s'était soudain fermé et sa voix était devenue froide et tranchante.

Devant le mutisme du magicien sûrement trop prononcé à son goût, le Roi fronça les sourcils.

- Qui était-il ? redemanda-t-il plus fort en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe.

- … Un ami, répondit finalement Fye après quelques hésitations.

- Un ami, répéta lentement le souverain en fixant intensément sa proie, l'un de ceux qui t'accompagnent depuis ta rencontre avec la Sorcière ?

- Oui.

- Quelles relations entretiens-tu avec lui ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. C'était lui ou son Roi était jaloux ?

- C'est… C'est juste un ami.

- Ca me rassure.

Non, plutôt possessif. Très possessif.

Fye voulu dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé de court par une quinte de toux qui s'acharna à lui faire cracher ses boyaux durant une bonne poignée de secondes. En soupirant, Ashura se leva, déposa la bougue qu'il tenait sur une table de chevet et rabattit une épaisse couche de couvertures sur le blond, ce dernier s'écartant précipitamment de peur que son interlocuteur ne fasse un acte malveillant envers lui.

- Oh, voyons, Fye, pourquoi te comportes-tu comme ça ? Il ne faut pas avoir peur, tu sais…

Extrêmement méfiant mais aussi affaibli par son état, le magicien se risqua à revenir à la place qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant.

- Tu dois te reposer, d'accord ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Et là, sous le regard effaré du malade, Ashura se pencha vers ce dernier, s'approchant dangereusement de son visage.

_Non !_

Sur le coup, et surtout grâce à une montée d'adrénaline, le blond recula vivement en hurlant.

- Ne… Ne me touchez pas !

Le Roi de Seles sursauta, surpris par la réaction jugée excessive de celui qui avait partagé sa vie durant des années. Fye leva alors un regard apeuré en direction de son souverain qui affichait un air d'incompréhension, néanmoins, une lueur assassine ne tarda pas à apparaître au fond de ses yeux.

Rapide, Ashura saisit violemment le visage du magicien avec une main et il l'approcha de son propre visage, déformé par la colère.

- Comment _oses-tu _encore me désobéir ? cracha le souverain en resserrant sa poigne. Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que tu es toujours en vie, que c'est grâce à moi que tu es devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui !

_Justement…_

- Tu as été logé, nourri et blanchi durant des années et des années, alors la moindre des choses serait que tu sois un peu plus _obéissant_ ! De plus, souviens-toi…

Le Roi vint se placer près de l'oreille de victime qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- … Que tu ne l'as pas tenue.

Fye se statufia.

_C'est vrai, mais comment aurais-je pu honorer cette promesse, ça faisait trop mal…_

Revenant un peu en arrière, Ashura se pencha ensuite davantage et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui n'avait plus la force de faire un seul geste. Le Roi de Seles approfondit le baiser et vint bientôt caresser la langue de Fye qui resta inerte, son propriétaire jugeant dangereux de participer à ce jeu. Le blond sentit les larmes couler d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues, il crut que cet échange avait duré une éternité quand le souverain rompit le contact. Il lâcha le magicien qui s'effondra sur le lit en sanglotant et il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.

- Au fait.

Dans un ultime effort, Fye leva les yeux vers Ashura qui s'était arrêté.

- Ton ami, il n'avait pas ton manteau sur lui quand il est venu pour t'aider.

Puis il sortit.

Les pleurs du blond redoublèrent d'intensité, il aurait dû y penser lui-même que c'était une manipulation le coup du manteau, et lui, beaucoup trop niais, avait marché dedans.

Psychopathe, possessif et manipulateur, son Roi avait tout les atouts pour le faire souffrir et il ne s'en privait pas.

Fye se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ferma les yeux, en quête d'un sommeil réparateur qui saurait le soulager un peu avant d'affronter la réalité.

_Kurogane, tu me manques…_

_Pov Kurogane : _

C'était déjà le troisième jour que ce crétin de blond avait été enlevé, et les fonds nécessaires à l'achat de la bouteille de saké devaient être réunis le soir même. Finissant de nettoyer les dernières figurines en cristal, Kurogane ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer toutes les trente secondes, exprimant ainsi sa lassitude et, bien caché en dessous, son inquiétude.

_Que fais-tu, Fye ? Est-ce que tu vas bien au moins ? C'est bizarre de ne pas l'avoir eu sur le dos ces trois derniers jours, c'était calme…_

… _Non, y avait surtout un vide._

_Je n'aurais jamais cru l'admettre, mais il me manque quand même un peu cet imbécile…_

Le ninja fut interrompu dans ses pensées par son patron venu lui donner sa dernière paie, ce que le brun prit avec un certain plaisir. Il rangea les billets dans une de ses poches avant de se rasseoir et de déclarer à son employeur qu'il en avait encore pour quelques minutes. Sauf que, quand le boss revint les fameuses quelques minutes plus tard, il découvrit d'intégralité de sa collection de cristal étalée sur son bureau, avec son ex-employé juste derrière ce dernier.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que… ?

Le guerrier leva un doigt et se mit à sourire, un sourire quasi machiavélique et vengeur.

- Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

Et puis, sans attendre davantage, Kurogane administra une petite pichenette à l'une des figurines qui vacilla et qui tomba sur sa voisine qui tomba et ainsi de suite, on aurait presque dit des dominos, et ça allait vite. Le patron se mit à hurler et se précipita vers sa collection déjà à moitié décimée pour en sauver le plus possible. Pendant ce temps là, le ninja avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter cet horrible atelier et de rentrer à l'hôtel chercher l'argent, il laissa donc derrière lui son ex-employeur en pleurs et partit en courant – et en jubilant un peu – vers sa destination. Une fois là-bas, il racketta les gosses jusqu'au dernier centime avant de repartir en direction de la fameuse boutique d'alcool.

Une clochette tinta lorsque Kurogane rentra dans le commerce, une odeur de moisi flottait mélangée aux effluves des différentes boissons qui étaient en vente ici. Le vendeur apparut soudain derrière le comptoir, sortant d'une pièce voisine, il montra ses petites dents noircies au brun qui ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil, écœuré. D'après s'être remis du choc, le ninja se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'ivrogne – son nez légèrement rosé ne trompait pas, sa marchandise non plus – et se planta devant lui.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Les sortant de sa poche qui les avait accumulés, Kurogane plaqua sur le comptoir en bois plus d'une dizaine de billets de couleurs variées avant de fixer le vendeur dans le blanc des yeux.

- Votre meilleure bouteille. Et plus vite que ça.

_Pov Fye :_

Entrouvrant légèrement la porte, Fye guetta aux alentours la présence d'Ashura. Sa fièvre partie et son mal de tête guéri, le magicien n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre que son ravisseur ne vienne de lui-même pour le torturer physiquement et moralement. Déjà que ses reproches sur sa promesse non tenue faisait assez mal, le Roi poussait l'indécence à chacune de ses visites à forcer le blond à l'embrasser, et ce quelque soit le moyen qu'il utilisait, il en avait même des bleus sur le visage. D'après le mage, la seule raison qui retenait encore le Selesien à ne pas le violer était le fait qu'il était malade, et que le fou furieux n'avait aucune envie de l'être aussi. Prudent, le Roi.

_Pas d'Ashura-ô dans les environs, c'est le moment ou jamais !_

Sortant de le chambre dans laquelle il avait vomi ses tripes une bonne paire de fois en deux jours – trois à tout casser, le blond avait perdu la notion du temps –, Fye s'élança dans le couloir désert et couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine jusqu'aux escaliers les plus proches, pour pouvoir sortir du palais.

Et puis, de toute façon, courir était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour s'en sortir un minimum.

Et si cela permettait de se trouver loin d'Ashura, il courrait autant que possible.

Alors il courra.

_Pov Kurogane :_

Kurogane courait aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait, il reprenait à peine son souffle et souhaitait arriver à l'hôtel dans les plus brefs délais. Alors qu'il fonçait comme un dératé, une petite chose blanche lui barra soudain la route, et le ninja dut sauter pour ne pas percuter cet obstacle. Il sauta d'ailleurs tellement loin qu'il failli se ramasser à l'atterrissage et casser son précieux coli qu'il transportait avec tant de soin.

_Putain !_

Serrant contre son cœur, qui battait la chamade, la bouteille qui lui avait valu très cher, le brun prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et souffler un peu avant de repartir à vive allure.

Derrière lui, le petit chat blanc le regarda partir en penchant la tête sur le côté et en lâchant un miaulement curieux.

_Pov Fye :_

Fye était à bout de souffle. Il faut dire que piquer un sprint après avoir passé quelques jours au lit tout en étant malade comme un chien et sans s'être levé, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Mais le blond n'avait pas eu le choix, sa comédie ne marchait pas avec son Roi et ce dernier l'aurait tout de suite vu si le magicien essayait de feindre l'agonie.

Le mage dévala les escaliers quatre par quatre, manquant d'en louper une, il traversait les couloirs comme un éclair, et ce en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas alerter le seul résident de la demeure de sa fuite. Alors qu'il arpentait en vitesse l'un des derniers couloirs, Fye pensa qu'il était en quelque sorte sorti d'affaire, que le plus gros était passé.

C'était sous-estimer son adversaire.

Surgissant d'une salle adjacente dans un tourbillon de bleu, blanc et noir, Ashura barra la route au magicien qui stoppa net.

_Merde !_

- Alors, Fye, ça va mieux ?

Vu le ton avec lequel il dit cela, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le blond recula de quelques pas, la peur s'emparant soudain de lui.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

C'était surtout une bonne nouvelle pour lui, pas pour le mage. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il avait, le blond fit face à son Roi.

- Ashura-ô, laissez-moi partir, supplia-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Après une brève absence de réaction, Ashura éclata de rire.

- Te laisser partir ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu veux vraiment partir ? Mais pour aller où ? Dans l'état actuel des choses, tu es bien incapable de changer de dimension !

_Je veux partir pour m'éloigner le plus possible de vous et de votre folie…_

- Ca m'est égal, laissez-moi partir, répéta le magicien avec plus de force que la première fois.

Le Roi de Seles perdit son sourire devant la soudaine assurance de son prisonnier. Ses traits se durcirent et son regard devint glacial.

- Désolé pour toi, mais tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé à exaucer mon dernier souhait. Et puis…

Avec une rapidité inégalée, et surtout aussi grâce à un petit coup de pouce de la magie, Ashura se matérialisa derrière Fye et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, comme il y avait trois jours, après que le blond ait presque réussi à le semer. Le magicien se débattit avec beaucoup plus de force que la fois précédente tandis que son Roi se penchait vers son oreille.

- … Tu as l'air en pleine forme, murmura le Selesien, alors autant en profiter.

Le sang de Fye se glaça quand il sentit Ashura enfouir la tête dans son cou et l'embrasser doucement. Il comprit alors que ce dont il avait échappé ces trois derniers jours grâce à son état maladif allait se produire dans un futur très proche. Il sentit son souverain commencer à lui faire un suçon dans le bas du cou.

_Non, non, NON ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas !_

- N-non, Ashura-ô, je ne veux pas que…

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, mon petit Fye.

L'acharnement du blond n'y fit rien, il ne réussit qu'à les faire tomber à terre, Fye coincé entre le sol et son Roi qui s'était vautré sans aucune gêne sur lui et qui continuait à l'embrasser là où il pouvait.

- Cela serait plus confortable dans un lit, n'est-ce pas ? susurra Ashura qui glissa l'une de ses mains en dessous du haut du blond.

Le magicien frissonna et il eut un haut-le cœur avant d'avoir les larmes au bord des yeux. Son Roi était trop fort, et il était bien incapable de lutter contre lui.

Il ne pouvait rien faire à part subir.

_A l'aide, je vous en supplie…_

_Pov Kurogane : _

L'écran était de nouveau là.

La Sorcière aussi.

_- Alors, Kurogane, tu as mon prix ?_

Le guerrier leva la bouteille bien haut avant de la déposer devant le manjuu blanc qui s'empressa de l'engloutir.

Yuuko, elle, s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

_- Ouuuuh, j'en connais qui vont se régaler !_

_- Déjà pas vous !_

_- Si tu es sage, tu auras un verre de ce délicieux nectar, Watanuki._

_- Certainement pas !_

Kurogane se racla la gorge, le Sorcière reporta alors son attention sur lui. Elle posa son précieux butin sur une table basse a côté d'elle avant de prendre un air sérieux.

_- Bien, Mokona peut vous téléporter, vous irez directement à Seles pour rejoindre Fye._

Après avoir lancé un bref « Merci… » – oui, parce que ça lui faisait vraiment mal de dire ça –, le ninja et ses deux comparses et demi rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se regroupèrent devant l'hôtel.

- On peut y aller, Mokona.

- Puuu !

La boule de poil commença alors à léviter dans les airs, elle s'entoura d'une aura doré et phosphorescente avant de faire apparaître dans son dos deux immense ailes et de gober ses compagnons. Après un bref voyage entre les dimensions et un énorme flash lumineux qui leur explosa les yeux, Kurogane, Shaolan et Sakura se sentirent soudain chuter, ils tombèrent de plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir à terre. En se relevant, le ninja regarda le sol, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de matière blanche dans la laquelle il s'enfonçait sans problème et qui était froid au toucher.

- De la neige ! s'émerveilla Sakura. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu !

Après que la princesse se soit remise de sa découverte, tous attendirent que Mokona ne reprenne ses esprits – parce que le voyage l'avait épuisé, le pauvre – et leur dise la marche à suivre.

- Ou est Fye ? interrogea le brun.

- Là-bas, répondit Mokona en désignant quelque chose au loin.

Kurogane leva les yeux et scruta le paysage. Au bout de quelques minutes, quand le brouillard daigna se lever, il aperçut alors, perché sur un énorme caillou volant aménagé, un immense palais dont le seul moyen d'accès n'était qu'autre qu'un escalier qui le retenait à la terre ferme. L'air était ici glacial, et il y avait tellement de neige que les enfants et l'adulte s'étaient enfoncés dedans jusqu'aux genoux.

Le ninja inspira un bon coup avant de jeter un regard déterminé à l'immense bâtisse qui flottait dans les airs.

_On est là, attends encore un peu, Fye…_

_Pov Fye :_

Ashura ne cessait d'être encore plus entreprenant avec le blond toujours retenu à terre, ce dernier pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tout en essayant de résonner son Roi à l'aide de grands cris de désespoir qui n'avait d'ailleurs aucun effet.

Alors que le Selesien, incommodé par la dureté du sol, soulevait dans ses bras la pauvre loque qu'était devenu son prisonnier, Fye vit au loin de par une fenêtre, à travers ses yeux baignés d'eau salée, un point blanc apparaître dans le ciel et lester quelque chose sur une petite colline juste en dessous.

Sans avoir à réfléchir plus, un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du magicien qui parut l'espace d'une poignée de secondes serein et confiant.

_Je t'attends, dépêche-toi, Kurogane…_

* * *

_Ca y est, le troisième chapitre est posté ^^_

_Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai fait Ashura un peu OOC dans ce chapitre ? J'ai un peu l'impression que si, moi..._

_Enfin bref pour toute réclamation/critique/encouragement/pleurs/cris/hurlements/évanouissement/mort subite/impression sur ce chapitre, c'est en baaaaas !_

_Au fait, pour les connaisseurs, avez-vous remarquer le petit clin d'oeil à l'univers de Kingdom Hearts ?_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Invité surprise

Voici le quatrième chapitre !

**Titre : **Sabres et Sang

**Auteur : **Krystal-Sama

**Disclaimer : **Les persos appartiennent à l'univers de CLAMP (_sauf _le petit chat blanc qui s'est incrusté)

**Note : **… Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat !

_Je vous rappelle que les phrases en italique, ce sont les pensées du personnage dont le point de vue est exposé !_

Je tiens à remercier **Marquise Sissy, ayumi, elinska, XxXYaoi-SamaXxX, tatsuji, Ka-cendres, Envy, silinde-kun, TenshiHikari, vampireshinobie et Cline **pour leur review, et je voudrais aussi m'excuser de ce nouveau retard. Bah, mais tant que le chapitre est là...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Invité surprise**_

_Pov Kurogane : _

L'air glacial fouettait le visage des trois arrivants qui jaugeaient le palais du regard, analysant chaque escalier pour déterminer quel chemin serait le plus rapide pour arriver à leur destination. Quand cela fut terminé, et que tous décidèrent d'un accord tacite qu'il était grand temps d'y aller, Mokona, jusqu'alors inactif, se mit à sauter sur l'épaule du brun.

- C'est Yuuko ! annonça-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Et sans que qui que ce soit ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, un écran de lumière se matérialisa devant eux et fit apparaître le visage de la Sorcière.

_- Alors, vous êtes bien arrivés à Seles ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'attention.

_C'est louche…_

- Oui, répondit Kurogane avec méfiance.

- Il fait un peu froid, par contre, se plaignit la princesse en se frottant les bras.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, _rassura la femme alors que Shaolan s'empressait de déplier le manteau de Fye, _il fera bien meilleur là-haut, _rajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard vers le palais.

Elle afficha un large sourire, bien trop grand pour être vrai.

- D'ailleurs, coupa énergiquement le ninja, on ferait bien d'y aller.

Ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête et ils firent volte-face.

_- Pas si vite._

Le brun stoppa net. Il savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

_- Je veux mon prix d'abord._

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers l'écran. Minute d'incompréhension.

- Vous l'avez déjà eu votre prix ! s'indigna Kurogane.

_- Je n'ai pas eu de prix pour lui._

- Lui ?

_- Le cinquième passager._

Tous s'échangèrent un regard.

- Quel cinquième passager ?

- Miaou.

Le Japonais se figea soudain quand il sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe. Il baissa lentement les yeux pour regarder ce que c'était. Apparemment, une chose blanche. Avec quatre pattes. Des oreilles pointues et une queue. Et ça se frottait contre lui en ronronnant.

Il avait pas peur de mourir en tout cas.

- Qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama Sakura en se jetant sur le chaton.

Ce dernier s'installa dans ses bras avec un air de contentement, l'archéologue sourit et Mokona semblait être content d'avoir un nouvel ami.

Pas Kurogane.

- Que fout ce chat ici ! s'égosilla-t-il.

_- Il a fait le voyage avec vous, _expliqua Yuuko.

- Mais com…

_- Il a dû vous rejoindre juste quand vous quittiez la dimension._

Le brun fusilla des yeux le petit mammifère, qui se contenta de le fixer, innocent.

- Renvoyez-le ! exigea le guerrier qui s'attira les regards indignés de la princesse et du manjuu.

_- Mais si je fais ça, vous devrez payer l'aller et le retour._

- Je ne veux pas payer !

_- Tu n'as pas le choix._

Kurogane serra les dents. La Sorcière, quant à elle, réfléchit durant de longues minutes avant d'enfin daigner ouvrir la bouche.

_- Pour payer le voyage du chat, j'exige ton sabre._

Le guerrier se décomposa à vue d'œil, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Par-pardon ? balbutia l'intéressé. Vous voulez _quoi ?_

_- Tu as très bien entendu, donne-moi ton sabre._

Instinctivement, la main du ninja se referma sur le fourreau de son arme, fusillant du regard Yuuko qui restait de marbre.

- Mais vous êtes cinglée ! explosa-t-il. Vous croyez réellement que c'est le moment de me prendre mon sabre !

_- Il n'y a rien d'autre de valeur avec vous qui puisse payer le voyage en intégralité. Et je ne fais pas crédit._

Kurogane demeurait immobile durant quelques instants, fixant la vieille femme qui ne cillait même pas, avant d'étouffer un grognement.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça…_

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, le brun tendit son arme à l'écran, défiant la Sorcière du regard.

- Je tâcherais de ne pas oublier le sale coup que vous venez de nous faire.

Yuuko sourit. Mokona aspira le sabre et il apparu dans les mains de la femme quelques secondes plus tard. Satisfaite, elle le donna à une fille habillée tout de rose.

_- Bien, sur ce, bonne chance à vous._

Son image disparue juste après, laissant les quatre compagnons seuls avec leur nouvelle mascotte. Sakura serra davantage le petit chat contre elle, le manjuu perché sur son épaule.

- Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? demanda la princesse en se tournant vers Shaolan.

Reniflant, Kurogane se tourna, raide comme un piquet, et lança une œillade assassine au machin blanc qui s'était invité de lui-même.

- On s'en fout, allons-y.

Il se mit enfin en route, les deux gosses à ses talons.

_Pov Fye :_

Fye se débattait avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire usage. Il avait déjà réussi à s'extirper deux fois de suite aux griffes de son roi et à s'enfuir, mais malheureusement pour lui, il était bien vite rattrapé. Le magicien continuait de hurler son désespoir tandis qu'Ashura riait de son attitude tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui. En l'occurrence ici, les deux mains d'albâtre qui essayaient vainement de le repousser en s'écrasant platement sur son visage. L'homme aux cheveux de jais, amusé du comportement de son prisonnier qui s'agitait dans ses bras, poussa à l'aide son épaule une énorme porte et entra dans une pièce.

Le blond se raidit en reconnaissant l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait : c'était _sa _chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés et la pénombre régnait, entrecoupées de quelques rayons de lumière. Il glissa son regard au fond, ce qu'il y vit le tétanisa pour de bon. Avec ses couleurs oscillants entre le bleu marine et le blanc et son imposante stature, l'immense lit à baldaquin les attendait bien gentiment et semblait déjà leur tendre les bras. Le cœur du mage rata un battement quand il sentit son roi se diriger vers ce dernier.

- Non, Ashura-ô ! implora Fye d'une voix plus que cassée. Non, je vous en supplie, tout mais pas ça !

Faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, le Selesien lâcha le magicien qui rebondit sur le matelas. Ce dernier se mit à quatre pattes et tenta de sortir du lit, il sut que c'était sans succès quand il sentit sa jambe être tirée en arrière. D'un seul geste, le Roi de Seles retourna le blond sur le dos et s'assit sur lui. Fye, voulant à tout prix s'échapper d'ici, commença à frapper son agresseur au visage et à la poitrine. Tâche vaine puisque ses coups ne faisaient rien à l'homme qui se contenta d'emprisonner ses poignets au dessus de la tête du blond à l'aide d'une seule main. Le mage tenta alors d'user de ses jambes pour faire basculer son agresseur, mais elles se retrouvèrent elles aussi coincées. Un petit rire se fit clairement entendre alors qu'Ashura rapprochait dangereusement son visage du blondinet.

- Tout commence maintenant, chuchota le roi.

Sans plus de cérémonie, sa main libre se referma sur un pan du haut de Fye.

_Pov Kurogane :_

Le petit groupe avait atteint la périphérie de la ville située en dessous du château avec bien du mal. Une tempête de neige s'était abattue alors qu'ils descendaient la colline sur laquelle ils avaient atterris et rejoindre leur objectif avait été des plus ardus. Epuisés de marcher dans la neige, les jambes trempées, ils s'abritèrent avec empressement sous l'un des remparts qui entouraient les maisons. Grelottant de froid, ils se serrèrent tous les trois ensemble en contemplant le temps de chien qui leur était tombé dessus.

- Une minute de plus là-dedans et je me serais transformé en bonhomme de neige, grommela le ninja qui essayait de se réchauffer.

- Bien heureusement, nous avons rallié la ville, se réjouit Shaolan, tâchons de trouver un marchand qui sera en mesure de nous vendre des vêtements chauds.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois et s'engouffrèrent par l'immense portail de pierre dont les imposantes portes de bois se trouvaient être grandes ouvertes. Le groupe fit quelques pas.

- C'est étrange, dit soudain Shaolan, la tempête de neige semble s'arrêter net aux limites de la ville.

- C'est parce qu'elle est entourée par un bouclier magique ! éclaira Mokona en surgissant du col de l'archéologue. Mokona peut le sentir, il n'est pas puissant, mais très efficace !

- Et permanent, rajouta le brun.

Lentement, les trois compagnons remontèrent la grande rue principale bordée de petits commerces. Tous vides.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? questionna Sakura.

- Peut-être ont-ils peur des étrangers, proposa Shaolan.

- Au point d'abandonner leur marchandise ? s'étonna Kurogane.

Avec méfiance, le ninja s'approcha d'un étalage et examina l'arrière boutique avec minutie.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Un petit tour dans la bâtisse n'eut aussi aucun résultat. Ni dans celles des alentours.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

L'endroit était vide de toute vie, personne dans la rue et dans les maisons, aucun écho aux nombreux appels

- Où sont-ils tous ? marmonna le guerrier. C'est pas normal ça.

- Je suis frigorifiée, couina Sakura en grelottant.

- On ne peut tout de même pas se servir comme ça.

- Il y a certainement quelqu'un, assura la princesse en serrant le petit chat contre elle.

Déterminée, la jeune fille s'engouffra un pas ferme dans un bâtiment au hasard sous le regard des deux hommes. Il ne se passa pas une minute avant qu'un cri strident ne retentisse. Alarmé, Kurogane et Shaolan se précipitèrent dans la maison et stoppèrent net dans leur élan.

Devant eux, entassés comme de vulgaires vêtements dans un tas difforme, plus d'une dizaine de corps gisaient, leurs visages figés dans une expression d'horreur. Une immense flaque de sang séché recouvrait le sol et les murs étaient tapissés d'un liquide noirâtre. Une odeur abominable emplissait également les lieux. Ecœurée, Sakura fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce tandis que Kurogane s'agenouillait près des morts.

- Ils sont là depuis pas mal de temps, dit-il.

- Combien de temps ? demanda l'archéologue.

- Je ne sais pas, le froid les as conservés intacts.

Le ninja se remit debout et ils rejoignirent la princesse dehors.

- Il faut chercher des survivants, déclara le brun, savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Ça va être difficile, répondit Mokona en sautant sur l'épaule du guerrier.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Mokona ne sent que deux sources de vie ici, et elles sont toutes les deux dans le château au dessus.

Kurogane sursauta. Seulement deux ? Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

_Fye et l'autre cinglé…_

- Ça veut dire… Que tous ici sont morts ? balbutia Sakura.

- Oui, répondit gravement le manjuu.

Le Japonais analysa rapidement la situation.

- Bon, trouvons tout d'abord des habits chauds et rendons ensuite dans ce fichu palais.

Sakura et Shaolan hochèrent la tête. Après une demi-heure de fouille, certaines plus macabre que d'autres, ils dénichèrent enfin de longs manteaux de fourrures agrémentés de gants et de larges bottes. Ils les enfilèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier flottant qui les conduisirent devant la porte principale du palais.

- Il y avait des cadavres sur quasiment toutes les marches, commenta avec horreur l'archéologue.

- Soyons prudents, recommanda Kurogane.

Ils contemplèrent avec une certaine crainte l'imposante porte de verre qui leur barrait la route avant de la pousser et de pénétrer dans un immense hall.

_Pov Fye : _

La tunique était en lambeaux, ses nombreux morceaux gisant à terre et de part et d'autre du lit. Fye tremblait de tous ses membres, essayant d'ignorer le plus possible le regard avide qu'Ashura portait à son torse parfait. Une nouvelle fois, il tenta de s'échapper, en vain. Le roi de Seles s'humecta les lèvres en affichant une expression conquise, il posa ensuite sa main sur le cœur du blond, qui se crispa.

- Si tu savais, murmura le Selesien en rapprochant son visage de sa poitrine, depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment.

Il resta quelques instants immobile avant de se redresser et contempler encore son prisonnier pour ensuite afficher un air contrarié.

- Fye, où est ton tatouage ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce fut seulement quand il sentit la deuxième main de son roi rejoindre lentement sa gorge qu'il daigna enfin donner sa réponse.

- La Sorcière, souffla-t-il.

Bizarrement, le souverain ne se fâcha pas. A la plus grande surprise du blondinet, il se détendit même avant de laisser apparaître un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu lui as donné, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mage hocha timidement la tête, de peur de représailles. Avec un petit soupir, le roi se pencha encore une fois sur la poitrine de celui qu'il dominait.

- Ça ne fait rien, répondit-il, ça ne fait rien…

Il se lécha très lentement la lèvre supérieure avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la clavicule du magicien. Ce dernier réprima avec mal une envie de vomir avant de se tortiller à nouveau comme un ver tandis que l'homme aux cheveux de jais continuait sa torture avec une lenteur calculée. Il rejoint la base du cou avant d'y laisser un suçon, marquant ainsi d'office son territoire. Ashura redescendit ensuite sur l'épaule tandis que sa main libre glissait sensuellement sur la hanche albâtre de son prisonnier. Il caressa doucement son nombril avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à son cou, où il laissa des traces du passage de sa langue. Enfin, le roi remonta jusqu'au visage de Fye où il effleura la commissure de ses lèvres. Il releva la tête et fixa le mage dans les yeux.

- Fye, susurra-t-il.

Ce dernier plongea également son regard dans celui doré du Selesien. Il y décerna un désir non dissimulé, et qui n'était bien entendu pas réciproque.

- Embrasse-moi.

Le cœur du captif s'arrêta une seconde.

_Jamais !_

Le blond, voyant inexorablement Ashura se pencher vers sa bouche, dégagea sa tête et s'évertua à la laisser hors de portée de son roi. L'homme, imperturbable, attrapa violemment le visage de son vis-à-vis et le força à le regarder.

- Cesse donc de faire l'enfant.

Il se baissa lentement et frôla la bouche de son aimé. Doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du magicien qui, après une légère pression sur sa gorge, permit avec dégoût l'entrée au Selesien. Ce dernier inspira un grand coup le parfum de Fye avant d'introduire généreusement sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son prisonnier. Le blond, après avoir attendu suffisamment longtemps, prit de l'élan et mordit violemment ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Ashura poussa un petit cri de douleur et se redressa vivement. Le mage sentit alors un goût cuivré se répandre dans sa gorge. Il leva les yeux et regarda sans bouger, un mince filet de sang couler le long du menton du roi de Seles. Il essuya le liquide qui coulait sur son visage avant de fixer sa main et de reporter son attention sur le magicien.

La gifle résonna dans toute la chambre. La joue rougie et couverte d'un peu de sang, Fye retint à grand peine un sanglot. Furieux, Ashura saisit une nouvelle fois sa gorge et le souleva du matelas. Le blond hoqueta et tenta de se libérer, en vain.

- Une fois encore, tu oses me désobéir ! cracha le roi d'une voix glaciale.

Ce dernier raffermit sa prise autour du cou du blondinet qui tressauta brusquement. Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson, en quête d'un peu d'air qui puisse le contenter. Une fois que son visage eut viré au rosé, le souverain se décida à le laisser respirer pour enfin reprendre ses petites affaires.

Il se baissa une nouvelle fois et vient lécher le téton de son captif qui se cambra. Un long passage sur tout son torse laissa derrière lui plus d'une dizaine de suçons, taches violettes sur une peau dorénavant souillée. Le Selesien mordilla le bout de chair traître qui pointait et passa sa langue autour avant de descendre plus bas. Il remonta soudain vers le visage du mage à qui il tenait encore les mains, puis sourit à pleines dents.

- Commençons les choses sérieuses.

Et sous le regard horrifié du blond, Ashura glissa la main dans le pantalon de ce dernier.

Un bruit retentit soudain, stoppant brusquement le roi dans son action.

_Pov Kurogane :_

Le brun s'était figé en plein milieu du couloir, regardant fixement le petit chat blanc assis avec un air particulièrement innocent au beau milieu des morceaux du vase qu'il venait de faire tomber. Inspirant un grand coup et d'un calme plus qu'olympien, Kurogane se pinça l'arête du nez sous les regards de ses deux compagnons.

- Désolée ! s'excusa précipitamment Sakura. Il m'a échappé des mains !

_Restons calme. Restons trèèès calme…_

Le ninja se dirigea alors vers les débris de porcelaine, attrapa la boule de poils blanche par la peau du cou et, sous ses miaulements indignés, le remit d'office dans les bras de la princesse.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer, commença l'archéologue.

- Il n'y a rien à espérer, coupa énergiquement le guerrier, il doit certainement déjà être au courant de notre présence ici ! Il faut se dépêcher, avec la princesse et moi sans arme, les choses vont être difficiles…

- Kurogane-san.

D'un geste, Shaolan retira son épée de son fourreau et la tendit au Japonais.

- Prenez-là, elle sera certainement mieux utilisée avec vous qu'avec moi.

Le brun grimaça. Il était habitué à manier les sabres, les épées n'étant vraiment pas son dada.

- Garde-là, gamin, répondit-il. C'est ton arme, ne la donne pas.

Le jeune homme parut désemparé quelques secondes. Il échangea un regard avec Sakura avant de reprendre ses esprits et acquiescer en rangeant sa lame.

- Bien.

Kurogane fit volte-face.

- En route.

_Pov Fye :_

Ashura fixait sans ciller la porte de la chambre, comme s'il attendait que celle-ci ne lui dise ce qui se passait. En dessous, le blond essayait de limiter ses tremblements, se demandant si cet énorme bruit avait un rapport avec le ninja. Lentement, le roi retira sa main du bas de Fye, au soulagement de celui-ci, avant de le libérer et de se lever. Il réajusta sa tenue et se retourna vers sa victime qui avait déjà roulé sur le côté en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Le magicien frottait ses poignets bleuis en tremblant. Il leva ses yeux embués vers l'homme et amorça un mouvement de recul quand il vit ce dernier fondre sur lui. Ashura saisit violemment les cheveux d'or du blond qui hurla de douleur alors qu'il se faisait trainer jusqu'à la tête du lit.

Fye retomba sur les oreillers moelleux en pleurant. Imperturbable, le roi de Seles empoigna un des nombreux rubans bleus retenant la taie du traversin et le défit. Puis, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, le tissu vint s'enrouler autour des poignets du mage qui gémit. Le Selesien prit l'autre bout du ruban et l'attacha solidement à une barre de la tête. Il rabattit ensuite un drap sur son protégé et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je reviens, murmura-t-il, attends-moi bien sagement.

Ashura déposa un léger baiser sur le front glacé du blond avant de se redresser et faire demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce, laissant une nouvelle fois derrière lui Fye en pleurs. Ce dernier se redressa avec peine et regarda la porte se fermer doucement. A la dernière lueur du jour qu'il put voir, quelque chose semblait briller parmi les draps.

_Pov Kurogane :_

- Vous avez entendu ?

Sakura s'était soudain arrêtée, regardant les deux garçons qui s'étaient retournés vers elle.

- On aurait dit un cri.

Un long frisson parcourut Kurogane.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Shaolan.

- Oui.

_Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ça soit ce psychopathe qui ait poussé ce cri…_

Alors, ça voulait dire que ce n'était qu'autre que…

Le brun s'avança à grand pas vers ses deux compagnons et se planta devant eux pour leur donner ses instructions.

- On ne se sépare pas, imposa-t-il. Si jamais on se retrouve en face de ce cinglé, Sakura, tu restes en arrière tandis que moi et Shaolan, nous l'affrontons. Et ne t'éloignes pas, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable.

La jeune femme et le jeune homme hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Le ninja inspira un grand coup et se massa l'arrière de la nuque.

- J'espère seulement que Fye va bien et que ce fou furieux ne lui a rien fait, soupira-t-il inquiet.

- C'est de moi que vous parlez ?

La voix qui venait de s'élever était suave, presque rassurante. Aussitôt, Kurogane se retourna et recula de quelques pas.

Devant lui se dressait un homme, aux longs cheveux noirs, au visage fin et aux yeux dorés habillé de vêtements luxurieux bleus et blancs. Même si le guerrier n'avait pas su que cette grande asperge aux cheveux bizarres était dangereuse, son visage, quoiqu'avenant, ne lui revenait pas du tout. Il n'avait qu'à ce moment précis qu'une seule chose en tête : foutre une baigne à ce dément.

_Et une bonne._

Devant eux, Ashura pencha la tête sur la côté, un air interrogateur peint sur le visage.

- Longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de visite, dit-il d'une voix plus que naturelle et réjouie.

Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc.

- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Le brun, indigné d'un tel comportement, laissa échapper un grognement.

- Où est Fye ! hurla-t-il.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage du Selesien.

- De qui voulez-vous parler ?

- Te fous pas de moi !

Le roi de Seles fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es celui de l'autre soir, dit-il lentement.

Kurogane fut admiratif. Admiratif de la lenteur avec laquelle ce dégénéré réfléchissait.

_Il percute seulement ?_

Le ninja se mit en position de défense.

- C'est moi, confirma-t-il, je suis venu chercher Fye !

Cette dernière phrase déplut fortement à Ashura dont le regard s'assombri soudain. Il s'avança, menaçant, et s'arrêta après trois pas.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous le rendre ? questionna-t-il.

Sa voix avait changée, dénuée de tout sentiment, blanche.

- Je n'ai pas à vous le restituer, cracha le roi, je ne vois pas ce que Fye ferait avec des inconnus comme vous !

- Et moi je vois parfaitement pourquoi il vous fuyait ! rétorqua violemment Kurogane.

Ce fut de trop. Fou de rage, les yeux d'or d'Ashura s'exorbitèrent, la folie se lisant au fond de ceux-ci.

- Comment osez-vous !

Shaolan dégaina son épée quand il vit l'état dans lequel se mettait leur ennemi et fit signe à Sakura de reculer. Cette dernière s'exécuta tandis que l'homme aux cheveux noirs était pris d'un fou rire.

- Vous voulez jouer à ça ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Il leva le bras en l'air et, après un léger moulinet du poignet, gracieux, il fit apparaître une sublime épée, aiguisée à souhait et brillante sous une lumière inexistante. Le roi la pointa vers les intrus.

- Je ne tolérerais pas que Fye m'échappe une seconde fois.

Il fit siffler sa lame dans les airs avant de s'élancer.

- Il m'appartient.

Pris de court, les deux garçons sautèrent chacun sur un côté, Sakura se réfugiant derrière l'archéologue. Ashura s'arrêta soudain et leva son autre main, affichant un large sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

- Il est assez déloyal de se battre deux contre un, annonça-t-il, corrigeons cela.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, un mur de glace se dressa devant Kurogane, l'isolant. Le hasard fit qu'il se trouve au début d'un couloir, il était donc impossible pour lui de contourner l'obstacle et de rejoindre Shaolan, désormais seul contre ce psychopathe.

- Et merde ! jura le ninja en tapant le glaçon énorme.

Il chercha un moyen de la traverser, mais ce fut vain. L'unique solution étant de s'aventurer dans le couloir et chercher un autre chemin.

- Mokona est inquiet.

Le brun sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose sortir de son manteau. Le manjuu sauta sur l'épaule de son transporteur et pivota vers le mur glacé.

- Mais Shaolan saura se débrouiller.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

La boule de poils se retourna vers le guerrier. Ce dernier comprit après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Fye, c'est ça ?

Mokona acquiesça. Autant de sérieux de sa part ne manqua pas d'étonner le Japonais. Il soupçonna la sorcière d'y être pour quelque chose, ou peut-être était-ce l'une de ses stupides techniques secrètes.

- Mokona va rejoindre Shaolan et l'aider.

- Compris.

- Fye-san n'est pas loin, révéla le manjuu, à quelques couloirs d'ici.

Il sauta au sol et sautilla plus loin, jusqu'à un carrefour de couloirs.

- Fye-san est tout droit, pour rejoindre Shaolan, ce sera à gauche.

- Entendu.

Et sans en attendre plus, Kurogane courut droit devant lui.

_Pov Fye :_

Fye tirait sur ce satané ruban. Aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait lentement sa peau s'entailler, son sang couler et tâcher les draps blancs en dessous. Il fit abstraction de sa douleur et essaya de faire céder cette fichue barre, mais rien n'y fit. Rien ne bougeait, et le tissu était plus résistant qu'un autre.

A bout, le blond se laissa choir sur le matelas en sanglotant. Il avait mal. Physiquement et psychiquement. Il avait des bleus partout et son corps le faisait souffrir. Son cœur, quant à lui, s'était brisé depuis bien longtemps, la plaie béante le remplaçant ne s'étant pas refermée. Il regrettait le temps où Ashura-ô prenait soin de lui. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il l'avait recueilli, celui où il lui avait donné son nom, toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à protéger le royaume, à protéger Seles. Toute une vie qui s'était effondrée en quelques instants, à la seconde où le magicien avait vu le sang sur les mains de son souverain, à la seconde où il avait entendu ce rire démoniaque, vu ces yeux maléfiques.

Fye rabattit le drap sur lui et enfoui son visage dans un oreiller. Il en profita pour essuyer ses joues baignées de larmes et aussi pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il tenta de se calmer, en vain, il avait peur. Peur d'Ashura ne tue ses trois compagnons, peur de voir leurs corps s'ajouter aux autres. Mais ce qu'il craignait plus que tout, c'était bien le retour de son souverain. Le blond essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait lui faire quand il reviendrait dans cette pièce, dans ce lit. Il avait eu de la chance tout à l'heure que quelque chose eut attiré son attention, mais le magicien savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas d'échappatoire la prochaine fois.

Un grand fracas résonna dans tout le couloir. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, de plus en plus proche. Fye se recroquevilla sur lui-même et retint sa respiration, tentant de ne pas bouger.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le blondinet étouffa un gémissement et resta immobile, discernant une silhouette danser dans le carré de lumière subitement apparu. Le magicien ferma les yeux alors qu'une voix s'élevait dans la chambre.

_Pov Kurogane :_

Chaque porte avait droit à son coup de pied, certains mieux placés que d'autres, sa puissance montant au fur et à mesure. A chaque nouvelle pièce, Kurogane inspectait chaque recoin, en quête d'une once de vie qu'il puisse identifier comme étant le magicien, mais ses recherches restèrent infructueuses. Il était essoufflé, son cœur battait à toute allure et menaçait de s'arrêter à chaque découverte.

Il se rendit dans plusieurs chambres empestant la luxure, traversa des salles dévastées et peuplées de cadavres et trouva même une salle de bain repeinte dans un rouge plus que suspect. Le brun ne voulait pas céder à la panique qui le prenait peu à peu. Et si le blondinet se trouvait parmi ces corps ? Et si le sang qui avait recouvert la salle d'eau était le sien ? Le ninja ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer pleins de scénarios plus catastrophes les uns que les autres, tous ne se terminant que par une seule chose.

Une nouvelle porte s'offrait à lui. Il ne lui fallu qu'une seconde pour la défoncer, pour que ce morceau de bois massif ne cède et ne s'ouvre sur une pièce sombre, rideaux tirés. Peu rassuré, le Japonais s'avança, méfiant, de quelques pas dans ce qui lui semblait être une chambre étant donné le lit qui s'y trouvait. Un grand lit à baldaquin, tellement immense pour qu'une seule et unique personne, trônait au fond, au milieu de meubles de bonne facture et de papier peint coûteux. Au milieu de ce dernier, une masse noire se dessinait.

Kurogane sentit le stress monter en lui quand il la vit. Il plissa les yeux et essaya de discerner ce que c'était. Au bout d'une longue minute, n'y étant pas arrivé, il appela d'une voix peu assurée :

- Fye ?

* * *

_C'est bon, vous l'avez votre quatrième chapitre ! Je tâcherais de ne pas mettre trop de temps pour le suivant. Enfin, moins que pour celui là en tout cas..._

___Enfin bref pour toute réclamation/critique/encouragement/pleurs/cris/hurlements/évanouissement/mort subite/impression sur ce chapitre, c'est TOUJOURS le même bouton._

___Sinon, en réponse à l'autre chapitre, le clin d'oeil à Kingdom Hearts est quand Yuuko dit à Watanuki que c'est un Sans-Coeur, muhuhu... ! _  



End file.
